May
by middlechild3
Summary: Being the new girl Senior year at Marino High seemed challenging enough for 17 year-old Ally Dawson. But what happens when she meets 19 year-old Austin Moon, a mysterious boy with a lot of heavy baggage. What happens when Ally discovers Austin's daughter, May, brought into the world by a previous girlfriend who is no longer in the picture? Everyone knows his secrets except for Ally
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**Don't worry, I'm not gonna forget about 'Living and Learning'. I just had a GREAT idea for a story, and I thought I'd try it! This is going to be a little bit different from most of the stories that I've written, but I thought it would be fun to try! Let me know what you guys think within the first couple of chapters. If this story continues, it'll be a little hard to balance it with 'Living and Learning' but I've got a lot more free time now!**

**So, I'll not let you wait any longer. I own no references used.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, my new story, "May"!**

Ally's POV

I sit back for a minute and just let my heart beat. I let it beat out of my chest. I'm at a red light, so I'm able to just...sit for a moment, and listen to my heart beat in my ears. I take a few deep breaths. In...Out...In...Out...I suppose that will have to do considering the light just turned green. I let out a sigh and press the gas. I've gotta say, I'm liking Miami so far. I mean, it's November and the sun is shining! Back home, it would be snowing by now.

However, I'm not too happy about attending a new school in a new town in the middle of the year, especially when I've never really fit in. I see the school, and take another deep breath before I pull into the parking lot. Lots of people stare at me as I drive in in my mint-condition '67 mustang convertible. **(I don't know much about cars so just bear with me here). **The fact that I was blasting Steven Tyler probably didn't help that much. Whatever. Let them think what they want to think. This year, is going to be different.

I find a space, then put the roof back up before shutting my car off. I step out of my car and the warm air instantly hits me. I suppose I didn't need to wear a sweater-jacket today, but if I took it off, then my shirt would be against the dress-code here, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I'm currently in a black sweater-jacket that ties around the waist. I left it open to reveal my white tank-top underneath that shows off a half-way-decent amount of cleavage. My dark blue skinny jeans are hugging my legs and behind, and my black Uggs are keeping my feet warmer than they need to be.

I adjust my sunglasses, then grab my backpack and start walking towards the school. I already got everything I needed yesterday. I got my schedule, a tour of the school, etc. Today was my first official day at Marino High though, and to say that I was nervous would be an understatement.

I look at my surroundings. There are a few girls talking to each other about something random, a bunch of guys who I can only assume are the jocks of the school are talking and shoving each other, some of them are looking at me, probably knowing that I'm new.

For some reason the thing that grabs my attention most is this guy talking on his phone to someone.

"Really?" he asks the person on the phone, smiling, "That's great, sweetheart...Yeah...Yeah, after I come pick you up, we'll go do something fun, okay?...Okay, I love you. Happy Birthday." he says before hanging up his phone.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and start walking towards the school...but not before getting a glance at the tattoos on the guy's arms and knuckles...I'll have to ask him about that some time if I ever get to know him well enough to do so.

I start towards the school, and open the glass double-doors. I take a deep breath, then start walking towards my locker.

Austin's POV

I put my phone away, and get the feeling that I'm being stared at. I look up and see a girl walking by, looking at my arms. Not in confusion or disgust like the looks I usually get; more like...interest...I don't recall seeing this girl before, but I'd know her face anywhere.

Actually, I'd know the girl who has a very similar face to hers anywhere.

Snap out of it, Moon.

This girl is probably new...

But she looks so much like...

Stop it, Moon. It's not her; It's not her.

Ally's POV

It takes me a couple of tries, and I still can't manage to open my locker. I groan in frustration. I'm tempted to go get a teacher to help me. I'll try it one more time.

14, 31, 23

It doesn't open. I groan in frustration again, then kick my locker.

I jump when I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder.

"That locker is a piece of shit. Just jiggle the lock a little bit, put in your combination, and jiggle it again." a deep voice whispers into my ear. They remove their hand from my shoulder.

I turn around to see who it was, but I see no one there. I slowly turn back to my locker...I jiggle the lock, put in my combination, then jiggle it again...

It opened.

'Thank you kind stranger.' I think to myself.

Austin's POV

I walk into school and start heading towards my locker, and I see the new girl again. Oh, boy. She got the crap locker. I don't know what it is, but that locker is a piece of shit. She seemed to be struggling to open it. I watched her a couple of times, trying to open her locker and failing. She tried it once more, failed, and groaned again. Before I could stop myself, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, making her jump, but she didn't turn around to see me.

"That locker is a piece of shit. Just jiggle the lock a bit, put in your combination, and jiggle it again." I whisper into her ear before walking away.

What the hell are you doing, Austin?! Yes, that girl looks a lot like...you know who, but this has got to stop.

Now.

Ally's POV

I gather my things for Creative Writing and head to the classroom. I start looking around for people, just to get a good look at who's who. I suddenly see a short Latina girl. Though, I guess she isn't THAT short. She's about my height though, and I'm really short.

"Excuse me?" I ask, walking over to her, "C-Could you tell me where...Mrs. Phipp's class is?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. I'm heading there right now. You wanna just follow me?"

"That'd be great, thanks," I say, "I'm Ally; I'm a little new here." I say.

"I noticed that. I'm Trish." she says, shaking my hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. It's nice to actually talk to someone here." I say.

"I saw Austin Moon talking to you earlier." Trish says.

"Who's Austin Moon?" I ask.

Trish furrows her brows together, "You know...Tall, blonde, black T-shirt and jeans, tattoos. He helped you with your locker..."

"That's who that was? I never turned around to look at the person. Is the the one with the cursive lettering tattooed on his forearms and knuckles?" I ask.

"That would be him. If I were you, though, I'd stay away from him."

"Why, is he the school's bad boy?" I ask, jokingly.

Trish gives a sad smile and looks at the floor, "No," she says, "Austin...Austin is...He's really sensitive. He's been through a lot, and he's kind of a loner. And, he's older. He got held back in 10th grade; he just turned nineteen. Don't get me wrong, he's a sweetheart, but...you know...He's got a lot of baggage, let's just say that." she says.

I nod, understanding what she means. I'm surprised to hear that he's older. I'm only seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in February.

"Well, he seemed like he was in a good enough mood today to help me with my locker." I say.

"That's because today is a special day."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Here we are. We can sit anywhere. Wanna sit by me?" Trish asks, changing the subject.

I smile, "Sure." I say. I take a seat next to Trish.

* * *

I found out that Trish and I have more than one class together, so that will certainly be helpful. After history with her as well, I find that I have music and biology without her. However, she is able to show me where the music room is. I'm excited for this class; music is my favorite subject. I smile to myself and walk over to the teacher to ask her where I should sit.

Austin's POV

Oh no. She's in this class. Great, now this class gets even worse. Music used to be my favorite thing in the whole world, until...

I take my seat in the third row and set my books down. The new girl is a row in front of me, two across. I get a good look at her face now that she's closer...Why does she have to look like...

"Okay, class, take your seats." Mrs. Prior, our music teacher says, "Now, first things' first," she starts, "I'd like to talk to you all about an extra credit assignment," I perk up. I'm not doing so hot in this class; Extra credit may be just what I need right now, "Now, this is only for people in the room who really need the good grade. This will only work for F, D, and C- students; you all know who you are. Now, this assignment is very difficult, and you will only have two weeks to complete it," she says, "You are to write your own song and perform it for the class," Mrs. Prior says. No. Not that. Anything but that, "You must accompany it, it must have a rhyme scheme, and it has to be at least two minutes long. Rubrics are up front." she says.

I mentally scold myself. I have to do this because otherwise I won't have a good enough grade in this class. I need to graduate. I don't need to be in this place for ANOTHER year.

* * *

I grab a rubric for the assignment and walk out of the classroom. I start walking to Mr. Eaton's classroom for biology. The classroom is really far away from the music room, so I practically have to sprint there in order to make it on time. I sit down at my desk, breathing heavily.

I'm not even paying that much attention when I hear Mr. Eaton mention my name.

"Hmmm...let's see," he says. Oh God. He's with the new girl, "Why don't you take the seat next to Mr. Moon?" he asks.

I swallow.

The girl nods and walks over to me. The large tables in the biology lab sit two, so she's really close to me.

I look at the time. The classroom is full, but the actual class doesn't start for another five minutes.

No One's POV

Ally couldn't help but stare at this boy. His blonde hair lay on top of his head in just the right way. He was very obviously built and toned. There were cursive letters tattooed into both of his inner forearms. He had a couple other small ones here and there. A star or a music note, and on his right arm, Ally could see very small letters peaking out of the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"Wow." Ally says out loud before she can stop herself.

"What?" Austin asks, turning to face her.

"Sorry, it's just...your tattoos are so..." she starts.

_Horrible. Disgusting. _

"Beautiful..." Ally says, catching Austin completely off guard. Not very many people had given him a compliment like that, especially not a girl.

"Oh, um...Thank you." Austin says, smiling.

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." Ally says, extending her hand.

"Austin Moon." Austin says, shaking her hand.

_'I know'. _Ally was tempted to say. But she didn't.

"So, Ally, what brings you to Marino High?" Austin asks, actually getting interested as to how this girl started harassing his life without her even knowing it.

"My dad is opening a music store in Mall of Miami. It's going to be called Sonic Boom."

"Oh, really? That's cool." Austin says.

"Yeah, music is my passion, so I'm pretty excited about it."

"Music used to be my second love, now...We don't get along so well."

"Really? That's not what it looks like. You must regret getting those."

"Huh?" Austin asks, confused.

"Austin, I may have only just met you, but I'm not stupid. Your tattoos are band symbols or lyrics. Most people who have those things engraved into their skin for life kinda like music." Ally says.

Austin chuckles, "I guess they do, don't they?" he asks, "You were the girl that had Aerosmith on your way here, weren't you?" he asks.

"Guilty as charged." Ally says.

Austin smiles, "Wow. Pretty, _and _has a good taste in music. Girls like you are rare; you should be proud, because you my friend, are a unicorn."

Ally raises an eyebrow, "A unicorn?"

"A rare and beautiful creature that's almost impossible to find."

Ally pauses, then nods and smiles as she gets what he's saying.

"Alright class, let's get to work." Mr. Eaton says.

* * *

Austin was good at almost every other subject. In fact, he was a B-average student in almost every class except for music, which he was currently failing. That's why instead of taking his biology notes, he struggled to find the right words for a song for the extra credit project.

"Mr. Moon, what is the answer?" Mr. Eaton asks, not thinking that Austin was paying attention.

"Cytokinesis." Austin answers, not looking up.

Mr. Eaton blinks, "Very good." he says, not expecting Austin to give the correct answer.

* * *

Ally's POV

After a class that Austin wasn't in-which I don't know why I was disappointed about that-it's time for lunch. Thank God, because I'm starving. I put everything in my locker and head down to the cafeteria. I get into the lunch line and grab a salad with a couple different dressings. I get a bottle of Naked Juice-the best drink ever!-and then I'm on my own again.

Maybe I should find Trish and sit with her...

But then I see him.

He's sitting at a table in the back of the room...All alone. He's hunched over, writing in a notebook.

Something about the fact that Austin Moon is such a...mystery, to everyone he knows, only makes me want to unlock his secrets even more; and before I can stop them, my feet are moving towards him. He doesn't look up to see me, and he erases whatever he was originally writing. He looks frustrated.

"Hey," I say, kind of nervously at seeing his aggravation. He looks up and sees me, "Is this seat taken?" I ask.

He blinks, then comes back into reality from whatever little world he was originally in, "Um...No, go on ahead."

I smile, "Thanks." I say, sitting across from him. I open one of the dressing packets and spread the dressing across my salad. Then, I pick up my Naked Juice and start to shake it. I then look over and see Austin staring at me, "Can I help you with something?" I ask.

He laughs, "Sorry, you're just...You look like someone I used to know, that's all. An ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry, but I can't help how I look, " I say, "So...I don't want to sound rude or anything, but considering the lack of people that were sitting here before I sat down, I assume there is no _current _girlfriend." I state.

Austin laughs, "Look, Ally, you seem like a nice girl, but-"

"Oh, shut up." I say, knowing he was only joking.

Austin laughs, "But to answer your question, no, I'm not seeing anyone."

I nod. I take a sip of my juice and smile, "Mmm...I could drink this stuff all day long everyday." I say.

"I could too. I love that stuff." Austin says.

I nod, "So, Austin, I've gotta ask, why _was _no one here with you when I sat down? Are you just not a people person? 'Cause if not, I can go-"

"No, that's not it at all," Austin says, "It's just...I'm kinda the let down of the school is all." he says.

"Let down?" I ask.

Austin sighs, "Look, Ally, I like you; I could see us becoming friends. But the things that I've got in my past are not something you tell someone who you barely know."

I nod, "I totally get it, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, you didn't know." Austin says.

"But I could see us becoming friends too." I say.

Austin smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I could use a guy friend. I'm already kinda butting heads with that Trish girl, but you're more...mysterious...I've always wanted a mysterious friend..."

"Mysterious?" Austin asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I feel like in order for me to really get to know the real you, I'm gonna have to dig a little bit deeper than you would have to for someone 'normal', and I like a challenge."

Austin smirks, "Good, because if you stick with me, a challenge is what you'll get." he says.

* * *

I get my things ready for Math, and Trish walks up to me with a tall red-head.

"Ally, this is Dez. Dez, Ally." Trish says.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say, holding out my hand to Dez.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dez says.

I look at what Dez is wearing, "Wow, Dez...your outfit is very...Loud." I say.

"Aww...thanks, Ally." Dez says.

I nod.

"So, I saw you sitting with Austin Moon at lunch today. Care to share?" Trish asks.

"We just talked, Trish, it's not a big deal." I say.

"Actually, it's a really big deal." Dez says.

I roll my eyes and head to class.

* * *

Austin's POV

After school lets out, I drive home to my apartment. I go up the many stairs to the fourth floor since there isn't an elevator, then catch my breath once I reach my destination: my neighbor's apartment.

_knock knock knock_

A second later, the door opens to reveal my neighbor, Jennifer.

"Hey, Jen. Is she ready?" I ask.

"She sure is. May, your daddy's here!" Jen chimes.

My daughter, who is now three years old, runs into view, "Daddy!" she shouts. I scoop her up in my arms and lift her up, making her giggle. I kiss her cheek and smile at her.

"Hey there, munchkin!" I say.

"Hi." she says, smiling, "Look! Aunt Jen did my hair! She braided it." May says, showing me her dark brown hair, which was no in two braids.

"I see that, and she did a good job." I say, "Thanks again, Jen. See you Friday?"

"You know it. Happy Birthday, May!" Jen says before closing her apartment door.

"Okay, shorty, you ready to go out for your birthday? I've got a surprise for you!"

"Hey, I'm not that short!" May says. I laugh at her, "Where are we goin'?"

"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" I ask.

May lets out a huff, "I guess not." she says.

I smile at her, "Come on." I say, carrying her down the stairs. As I talked to my baby girl and looked into her big blue eyes, I came to the realization.

I've finally found the inspiration for my song...

**I don't know about you guys, but I think this turned out to be a pretty good chapter. Let me know what you guys thought of it! I'll try and do a chapter of "Living and Learning" tomorrow if I can.**

**REVIEW! I will be replying to them in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm back! Thank you all so much on the positive feed back! In this chapter, we'll get a little bit more of Austin's back round, and I think you guys will find it interesting.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Thanks! I'm excited about it too! I already have lots of plans for it. May is three years old.**

**M. : Um, yeah! Unicorns rule!**

**J Is Me 2517: Aww, thanks! I like the idea of this story too; I think it's pretty unique.**

**LovePeach16: I think I'm going to too.**

**Keep those reviews coming if you want me to give you a shout out!**

**THERE WILL BE A SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

May gives me one last hug before going with my parents. Some days, I'll have Jen watch her while I'm at school, other days my parents will watch her, and when he can, my brother, Aaron, watches her. It's a complicated life I live, but the people that I love make it a lot easier.

I have one week until the extra-credit project for music class is due. I've got about half of the song done. Years ago, I could write a song in a day, and it would be great! Now, it's just...hard...Especially now that Ally has become a part of my life and she looks so much like...

I'm surprised that someone hasn't already told her about my past or told her some dumb-ass rumor about me. Or, maybe they have, and she just hasn't told me yet. I wouldn't be surprised though. I am however, surprised that she hasn't also been labeled a freak since she's been hanging out with the biggest one in the school.

Once in a while she'll hang out with Trish and Dez too, though I don't mind. She's new in town, and deserves to have multiple friends. Despite that, however, she sits by me at lunch every day. She certainly knows how to make me laugh.

I want to tell her about May, but I just haven't gotten the chance yet. That, and I don't want to really. It's not that I'm embarrassed by her; it's not that at all. I'm just afraid that once Ally finds out about her, that I'll lose the only real friend that I have right now. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take that risk yet.

I pull up in front of the school and get out of my car. I see Ally looking down at her phone. Shes in a pink and yellow floral shirt and jean shorts that show off her long, tan legs. Her hair is in a pony-tail and she's wearing pink heels. What do girls call those things? Wedges?

We look like complete opposites, and yet we're actually a lot alike. I'm in black skinny jeans, black converse, a gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and a black beenie on my head, covering lots of my blonde hair. I grab my bag and walk over to Ally from behind.

"Guess who?" I ask.

Ally turns around and sees me, "Hey, stranger," she says, "What's up?"

"Not much, really." I say.

Lots of people look at us as we walk into the school, "Austin, why do so many people stare at me when I'm with you?" she asks.

"I-It's a long story." I say.

Ally nods, though she doesn't really look satisfied with my answer. I open the door for her and we walk into the school and to our lockers. I quickly grab my things for class and walk back over to Ally.

"Anything new with you?" I ask.

"Not really. Still unpacking. We're getting ready to open up Sonic Boom in about a week or two though." Ally says.

"That's cool." I say.

Just then, Dallas-head jock of the school-walks over to us, "Well, what do you know? Freak number one and freak number two are back at it again! But since when is freak number two back from the dead?" he asks, looking at Ally.

"Austin, what is he talking about?" Ally asks.

Dallas starts laughing, "You seriously don't know?" he asks Ally. He turns to me, "You haven't told her who she looks like?" He turns back to Ally and puts his hand on her arm, "Listen, sweetheart-"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Ally says, jerking her arm away from him.

"Ally, just get to class." I say.

"But, Austin-"

"Just go." I say through my teeth.

Ally sighs, then nods and heads to her class. I glare at Dallas, then move on to my class in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ally's POV

"What did he mean by 'back from the dead'?" I ask Trish after telling her about mine and Austin's encounter with Dallas.

"I'm sorry, Ally, but it's just not my place to tell you. You've gotta gain Austin's trust and get him to tell you." Trish says.

"Is it really so bad that he can't tell me? I mean, I know we've only known each other for a week, but I thought we were friends." I say.

"You are! It's just...*sigh* When he does tell you, I think you'll see why he kept it from you." Trish says.

I sigh, then nod.

"He'll tell you eventually. I haven't seen Austin look at a girl the way he looks at you since-" but Dez cuts himself off when Trish glares at him.

"Since...what?" I ask.

"Austin and I used to be really good friends a few years ago. But then...something happened and he just short of...pushed me away. He pushed everyone away." Dez says.

I let this sink in for a bit.

"And he hasn't let anyone back in ever since. Maybe some of his relatives, but...none of his friends." Trish says, sadly.

"So then, why is he letting me in?" I ask.

Trish and Dez look at each other, and it's obvious that they know something that I don't.

"I have no idea." Dez says, lying.

"Me either." Trish says.

* * *

All through biology, Austin didn't say a word to me, or even look at me for that matter! Did I do something wrong? I can't think of anything that I could have done to offend him. Maybe it has to do with what happened this morning in the hallway. Well, I guess I can't really ask him considering Mr. Eaton is in the middle of teaching. I guess I can ask him at lunch; I can only hope that he'll actually talk to me.

* * *

I'm not that hungry, so I only grab a bottle of Naked Juice for lunch. I turn around and find the table that Austin and I usually sit at, but he isn't there. I look around the cafeteria, but he isn't here. I don't see him. I'm tempted to go over and sit with Dez and Trish and their friends, but I don't. Is Austin avoiding me? I guess I'll find out for myself. I start shaking up my juice, then walk out of the cafeteria.

I don't know where I'm going. I don't know the school all that well yet, and I can't think of anywhere Austin might be. Maybe he's just meeting with a teacher about an assignment or something. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Or, maybe he was just late and he's in the cafeteria now, waiting for me and I'm not there. I'm tempted to turn around and go back in to the lunch room, when I hear the sound of the piano playing. I don't know why, but I'm intrigued. I slowly start walking towards the sound of the instrument, loving what I hear as it gradually gets louder. I can't help the smile that forms on my face as the sound gets louder and starts to echo.

I approach the music room, the door only slightly ajar. I try to be as quiet as I can by slowly opening the door just enough for me to peak my head in and see who's playing the instrument. My jaw nearly drops to the floor.

Austin.

He must be working on the extra credit project for music. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but listen as he starts to sing...I've never heard him sing before...**(This song is called 'May' and it's by James Durban. Look it up. I don't own it.)**

_May and I were two children_

_Just swimming in a pool_

_We'd ride on rocket swing-sets_

_And we'd try to touch the moon_

_And I will never forget the first time_

_She touched my hand_

_I knew this could be the one_

_Who would make me an honest man_

_She was like the way she was..._

_She was like the way she was..._

_Now we got older faster than_

_We ever could have seen_

_Lots went down on graduation_

_Then on a wedding ring_

_We bought our first house _

_And had a baby on the way_

_But during birth, I got my daughter_

_Jesus took away my May..._

Austin just sits there, tears going down his face. He shuts the notebook in front of him, and takes a deep breath, looking up. I can't help myself. I walk into the room so that Austin can see me. He does, and stands from the piano bench, quickly wiping his tears away.

"Oh! Uh, h-hey, Ally, I was just-"

Before I can stop myself, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

Austin's POV

Before I can even finish my sentence, Ally walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I'm taken aback at first, but then I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close to me...I needed this.

We come apart, and Ally looks up at me with wide, glassy eyes, "Austin, that was beautiful," she says, "But who is May?" she asks.

My heart drops to my stomach. I let out a sigh, then sit down on the piano bench. Ally sits down next to me, expecting an answer to my question, "I should have known I'd have to do this eventually," I say, "May is my ex-girlfriend," I start, "And...It's also the name of my daughter who I named after her."

Ally's eyes widen, and all she does is blink.

"May and I knew each other since birth; our parents were friends with each other. We grew up together as kids, and it was pretty much me and her against the world...I kissed her for the first time in the seventh grade, and...I guess we were just kind of together ever since..." I say, smiling at the memory, "Two weeks after the Valentine's Day dance at school, freshmen year, May came over to my house, crying...That was the day that she told me she was pregnant." I say, "November of sophomore year, May went into labor...I honestly don't know what went wrong, but something did, and..." I try my best to swallow the lump in my throat and I feel tears prick my eyes again, "May died." I finally get out, "And I named our daughter after her...After that, things were just...hard. I had school, and a baby girl who I wasn't willing to give up. I was also really heart-broken, obviously...May and I were supposed to be together forever. I even gave her a promise ring for her birthday one year...I ended up having to repeat the tenth grade. After that, I tried working even harder. I studied when I could, I tried to be a better dad to May, I got a job, and when I turned eighteen I even got my own place. But I still haven't really let anyone in, mainly because no one wants me too...That is, until I met you." I tell her, "People are going to tell you that the only reason I hang out with you is because you look...a lot like the May that the kids here used to know."

"I do?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. Dye your hair black and put in blue contacts, and..." I trail off.

"Wow..." Ally says.

"Do you hate me for not telling you?"

"No, not at all. I can actually understand why you didn't tell me..." Ally says.

I smile, "Thanks." I say.

Ally nods, "May sounds like she was a great girl."

I pause, "She was," I say, "And the May I have now puts a smile on my face every time I see her."

Ally smiles, "I'd love to meet her sometime," she says, "So, is that what you have tattooed on your knuckles?" she asks.

I nod, "My daughters initials," I say, "MAMM. May Anne Marie Moon." he says.

Ally nods, "Well, if it makes you feel better, you and I have a very similar problem when it comes to letting people in." she says.

"Really?" I ask.

Ally nods.

There's a pause.

"That song was beautiful." Ally says.

"Thanks. May and I used to write songs all the time, but after she died, I..."

Ally gives a small smile, "Yeah..." she says.

I catch myself staring at her.

"What?" Ally asks.

"Nothing, it's just...you and May look so much alike, and yet you're almost nothing like her..." I say, "She was very...I don't know. She didn't like to take risks as much, she was really quiet. You just seem a bit more...open..." I say.

"Was May good at hiding her emotions?" Ally asks.

"From me; no. From other people; yeah." I say.

"Well, there's one thing we have in common," Ally mutters, "However, I can tell you right now, she's a lot less innocent than I am."

I smirk, "Oh, really? How so?"

"She got pregnant with your child. Do I really need to elaborate?" Ally asks. I roll my eyes and she continues, "What I mean is, I've never so much as kissed a guy, let alone..."

I raise my eyebrows, "You've never been kissed." I state.

"Nope. I've got virgin lips." Ally says.

"How could you have never kissed a guy? Your so pretty, how could a guy not wanna kiss you?" I ask.

Ally's eyes widen and her face grows serious, "You think I'm pretty?" she asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I ask, like it's nothing.

"'Cause no guy has ever told me that before..." she says.

"No guy has ever told you he thinks you're pretty?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head no.

"Well, I personally think that you, Ally Dawson, are beautiful," I say. Ally looks up at me, and her big brown eyes dig into my soul, "And you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise..." I say at whisper level.

Ally looks up at me, and I look down at her. She parts her lips slightly as her eyes look into mine.

"Austin, I..." she whispers, though she doesn't move away from me. If anything, she moves closer to me.

What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?

Ally and I both lean in so that our foreheads are pressed up against each other's. I bring my hand up to cup the back of her head and neck and I watch as her eyes flutter closed. I close mine too and I feel her lean in more and I lean in too.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!_

Dammit I hate school.

Ally and I both open our eyes and come apart, both of us turning bright red. We both just kind of...sit there for a second.

Finally, Ally looks up,"See you in French?" she asks.

"Yep." I say, grabbing my bag and walking out of the music room.

Ally's POV

What the hell?! I walk in on Austin singing a song about another girl and then he almost kisses me! I walk out of the music room with my hand on my chest and almost bump into Trish.

"Hey, Ally, I was just looking for you and-What happened?" she asks.

I lick my lips," Austin and I almost kissed." I say. And with that, I walk away to go to my locker to gather my things for my next class.

**Haha! Don't worry, I'll be writing another chapter of this today. I don't have school today because I'm on break, so I've got lots of free time! Yay!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry, but I'm just kind of in a bad mood today because yesterday I found out that my idol, my biggest hero, isn't all that he's cracked up to be, so I'm kind of depressed. But don't worry, that won't stop me from making you guys happy with another chapter! Thank you guys so much for the support on this story so far, it really means a lot.**

**Now for the review replies!**

**Mj27: Thanks so much. Your review really made me smile :)**

**writermeAL: I was going to write another chapter yesterday, but something came up and I couldn't. But I'm here now, aren't I?**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Thanks! I was smiling the entire time I was writing that!**

**Kf103Pixie: Shizknuckles? That's a new one, haha.**

**M. : No, I didn't freak out! Haha. I thought it was funny!**

**Bella Nguyen(Guest): Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Realme818: Absolutely! I could never forget about 'Living and Learning'.**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

It's been a week since Ally and I almost kissed and-thankfully-we've been acting like it never happened. What was I thinking? Going to kiss a girl who I barely knew? What would have happened with us if we actually did kiss? You know what? I can't think about that right now, because I have bigger things on my mind at the moment...

Ally walks up behind me; it's almost time for music class, "Hey. You ready?" she asks.

"Yeah, just a minute." I say.

Ally nods. There's a small pause while I gather my things from my locker.

"Is that her?" Ally suddenly asks.

I'm confused as to what she means at first, but then I see that she's looking at the picture of May-daughter May, not girlfriend May-that I have in my locker.

"Oh. Yeah." I say.

"She's beautiful." Ally says, as she's never seen May before.

"Thanks, I made her myself." I joke.

Ally laughs as I shut my locker. We start walking towards the classroom.

"So, are you nervous?" Ally asks.

"Try terrified on for size." I say.

"Oh, come on. You're talented, Austin! And the song was beautiful. This project is going to really help raise your letter grade in music." Ally says.

"That's easier said than done." I say.

"You'll do great. I have faith in you."

I can't help but smile, "Thanks, Als." I say.

She smiles in return and we walk into the classroom just as the bell rings. Ally and I take our seats just as Mrs. Prior begins the class.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Thank you, Simon..." Mrs. Prior says, unconvincingly. We all clap really slowly, as the person that just played a song for the extra credit assignment was...terrible. Simon takes his seat, looking proud of himself.

Mrs. Prior looks up, "Okay, anyone else?" she asks.

I turn around in my seat and look at Austin behind me. He glares at me, rolls his eyes, then raises his hand, "I'll go." he says.

Quite a few people gasp, and turn in their seats to look at Austin.

"Austin Moon," Mrs. Prior says in shock, "To say that I'm surprised would be the biggest understatement ever spoken."

"You and me both." Austin mutters, standing up.

I assume everyone is shocked because they all know about Austin's past and how he hasn't performed musically in years.

"Um...Alright. What instrument will you be playing, Mr. Moon?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"Piano." Austin says, going to the front of the room. He sits on the bench, and just looks at the instrument for a minute before setting his hands in place on the keys.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Moon." Mrs. Prior says.

Austin nods and takes a breath before beginning. **(I encourage you guys to look up this song. It's called 'May' and it's by James Durban. If you watched American Idol a few years ago, then you'll know who he is because he was on it)**

_Now May and I were two children_

_Just swimming in a pool_

_We'd ride on rocket swing-sets_

_And we'd try to touch the moon_

_And I will never forget the first time_

_She touched my hand_

_I knew this could be the one_

_Who would make me an honest man_

Lots of kids are looking or glancing at each other, others covering their mouths in shock over the fact that Austin has written a song, and is singing about this particular topic.

_She was like the way she was..._

_She was like the way she was..._

I feel myself starting to tear up, and I'm not the only one.

_Now we got older faster than_

_We ever could have seen_

_Lots went down on graduation_

_And on a wedding ring_

_We bought our first house_

_And had a baby on the way_

_But during birth I got my daughter_

_Jesus took away my May..._

I haven't heard the song from beyond this point, so I'm not sure what to expect.

_And I didn't know _

_How to say what I felt..._

_No I didn't know_

_How to say what it felt like..._

_She was just like she was..._

_When you looked into her eyes_

_You'd come undone..._

_She was just like she was..._

_She could love you on your worst day_

_And didn't care about the mistakes_

_She was like she was..._

_Now baby girls love daddy most_

_But they need a mother's care_

_I tried my best to raise her right_

_I just couldn't braid her hair_

_One day she got old enough_

_To have her wedding day_

_But as I walked her down the isle_

_All I could see was my May..._

I, and multiple other people in the room-including Mrs. Prior-have tears streaming down our faces. I can tell that Austin is trying to hold back tears as well, as his voice has crocked a couple of times while singing.

_And I didn't know _

_How to say what I felt..._

_No I didn't know_

_How to say what it felt like..._

_She was just like she was..._

_When you looked into her eyes_

_You'd see the sun..._

_She was just like she was..._

_She could love you on your worst day_

_And didn't care about the mistakes_

_She was like she was..._

The piano gets a bit more intense as he reaches the bridge of the song.

_But May..._

_I hope_

_You can see what I see..._

_'Cause when they talk_

_About our baby girl_

_They think of you..._

_And they say to me..._

_She was just like she was..._

_When I looked into her eyes_

_I'd see the sun..._

_She was just like she was..._

_She could love you on your worst day_

_And doesn't c are about the mistakes_

_She was like she was_

_She was just like she was..._

_When I looked into her eyes_

_I'd come undone..._

_She was just like she was..._

_And I cannot feel my heart beat_

_Without the thought of her_

_Inside me_

_She was like..._

_She was..._

There's a long silence as the sound of the last chords on the piano echo throughout the room. Austin seems dazed at first, that is until someone stands up from their seat and starts to slowly clap. Then another, then another. I stand up too and start clapping, and pretty soon the entire room as burst into applause.

Austin just stares at all of us like we're crazy. He stands up from the piano, and walks out of the room.

"Mr. Moon, I never gave you permission to leave!" Mrs. Prior calls.

"I'll go get him, Mrs. Prior." I volunteer.

"Thank you, Miss Dawson." Mrs. Prior says.

I stand from my seat and walk out of the music room. I walk into the hallway and turn my head both ways, not seeing him. I keep wandering the hallways until I find him, sitting on the ground in front of his locker with a picture in his hands, tears running down his face.

"Hey." I say, sitting next to him.

"Hey." he says, not looking up.

I look at the picture he has in his hands. It's a picture of him-he looked a lot younger, and his arms weren't tattooed yet-with his arm around a girl, a beautiful girl. Austin was in a suit, and she was in a red dress. The girl had long, curly black hair then went down her back, and bright blue eyes that could pierce into your sould.

"May." is all I say.

Austin nods, "This picture was taken the night it happened." he says, barely above a whisper.

I'm confused at first, but then I get it, "The Valentine's Day dance?" I ask.

Austin nods. He then takes out another picture that was behind the one he was holding. This picture was of him and May again. May wasn't wearing as much makeup, but she still looked beautiful...However, now that I get a good look at her face, I can see why people think I look like her. In this picture, she was in a red maternity shirt-she looked pretty far along in her pregnancy-and she had her black hair piled up in a bun on top of her head. Austin had his arm around her, and they were smiling for the camera.

"This one was taken at her baby shower." Austin says.

He brings out the third and last picture from behind the other two and puts it on top. The last picture has May, laying in a bed in a hospital gown, and Austin sitting next to her. May looked tired, and she was holding a baby, but she was smiling. Austin was looking over her shoulder, smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"This picture was taken five minutes before she died," Austin says, "But...I'm glad that she got to have one last happy moment before..." he trails off.

I nod, "Austin, that song was amazing. Why did you walk out of the music room?" I ask.

"Because...That song wasn't just about May, and it wasn't just for the project," Austin says, "The song...It was my way of letting May go...It was my way of saying goodbye..." he says.

"Do you think you're ready to let May go?" I ask.

Austin pauses, "I don't know..." he says, "But I have to." he says.

"Why?" I ask.

Austin swallows and looks down at his hands, "Because I'm falling in love with someone else." he says, barely above whisper level.

"Really?" I ask, "Who?"

Austin looks up at me, and looks like he might answer, but we get interrupted.

"Austin! Ally!" someone calls. A girl with dark skin and black hair walks over to us, "Mrs. Prior wants you guys back, right now." she says.

"Okay. Thanks, Kira." Austin says, standing up. Before I can even ask what he's doing, he rips all three pictures in half and throws them into the trash.

"Let's go." I say.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with Austin for a moment. Alone." the girl, who I now know is named Kira, says, "Hi, I know you're new. I'm Kira, Kira Starr." she says to me, extending her hand.

"Kira Starr? The singer?! Daughter of Jimmy Starr?! Oh my God I am such a huge fan! How did I not know you went to this school?" I ask. I blink, "Okay, I'm done fangirling now," I say. I turn to Austin, "I guess I'll see you at lunch." I say. I nod to them and then walk back into the classroom.

Austin's POV

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" I ask Kira.

"Your song was really good, Austin." Kira says.

"Thanks." I say.

"No, I mean, really good," Kira says, "So good in fact, that I think that you should perform it for my dad." she says.

My eyes widen, "Kira...Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Austin, how would you like to audition to become a Starr Records recording artist?" she asks.

"What? You think I'm that good?"

"Absolutely, but it's not about what I think, it's about what my dad thinks. So, what do you say? Will you do it?" Kira asks.

I pause, then allow a smile to creep up my face, "Absolutely." I say.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Austin!" Kira says, hugging me. When we come apart, she looks up at me, "I'm gonna need your contact information to give it to my dad. Expect a call or email within the week from my dad's secretary to arrange a meeting." Kira says.

* * *

Ally's POV

I take my lunch and sit down next to Austin at the table in the back of the cafeteria as usual. As soon as he sees me, his face lights up, "Ally!" he exclaims, standing up.

"Hey, Austin, what's-ah!" I exclaim as he wraps his arms around me and starts spinning me around, "Austin!" I exclaim, laughing.

He puts me down, "Sorry, I'm just in a really good mood." he says.

"Why? Did something happen with Kira?" I ask.

"Yep! She thinks that my song was really good, and she wants me to perform it for her dad for a shot at a record deal!" Austin says.

"Austin! That's amazing!" I say, throwing my arms around his neck. He lifts me up and starts spinning me around again. I laugh as he sets me down. I sit down at the table and he does too, "I'm so proud of you." I say.

"Thanks. I can't wait to tell May. She always said I was gonna be a rockstar." Austin says.

"She's heard you sing? I thought up until now you hated music." I say.

"Yeah, but May can't fall asleep at night unless I sing her a lullaby."

"Aww..." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Austin says, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, she always liked my voice." he says.

"I do too. You're gonna get this record deal Austin; I can feel it." I say.

"Hopefully. I could end up making a lot of money that I really need," Austin says, "And while we're on the subject, I still have yet to hear _you _sing, Little Miss 'Music Is My Passion'." he says.

"Oh no, I can't. I have terrible stage fright." I say.

"Come on! You can't sing in front of me even?"

"Maybe someday, but probably not any time soon."

"You're no fun." Austin says, pouting.

"I can be fun!" I say.

"Okay, whatever." Austin says, sarcastically.

I narrow my eyes, "Okay," I say, "How about we make ourselves a deal." I say.

Austin raises his eyebrows, "I'm listening..." he says.

"I will sing for you, if you let me meet May." I say.

He raises an eyebrow, "What's the catch?" he asks.

"No catch." I say.

Austin narrows his eyes, "Alright," he says, "Tomorrow before school, I'll pick you up, then I'll take you to my place afterwords." he says.

I smile, "So, do we have a deal?" I ask, extending my hand.

"Deal." Austin says, shaking my hand.

**So, lots of new information in this chapter! Next chapter, we'll get a bit more back round on Ally-not that much, but a little bit-and we'll get a little bit of May action! I strongly encourage you guys to look up the song that Austin sang in this chapter. It's called 'May' and it's by James Durban.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm in a very good mood because I just found out that my hero was just taken out of context, and is still the same person he always was :) So, I thought I'd give you guys another chapter!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Bella Nguyen (Guest): Thanks! There is only going to be a bit of her back story but there will be a bit more of it as the story progresses. I wanna keep you guys guessing :)**

**M. J. kiki : Peace and Unicorns to you as well my friend!**

**PrincessDanielle(Guest): Aww...thankyou! You know someone has enthusiasm when they write a review in all caps.**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

I drive my car up to the neighborhood that Ally told me she lived in. My eyes widen as my car approaches gates that open as my car gets closer. I slowly drive up until I reach the very large house at the end of the neighborhood. It takes all of my will power to not drop my jaw at the house-more like mansion-that I'm in front of.

I take a breath, then get out of my car and go up the steps. Once I reach the door, I ring the doorbell.

A second later, a man who looked to be in his late twenties answered the door, "Can I help you?" he asks.

"Um...maybe I have the wrong address; I'm looking for Ally Dawson?" I say.

"Jake!" A feminine voice shouts. I see Ally push past the guy and appear in front of me, "Hey, Austin." she says.

"Hey." I say.

"Who's this?" the older guy asks.

"Jake, this is my friend, Austin. Austin, this is my big brother, Jake." Ally says.

"Nice to meet you." I say, extending my hand.

"Uh huh." Jake says, not moving to shake my hand.

I blink, then put my hand back in my pocket, "So...Ally, you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go." Ally says with no hesitation. She starts walking to my car and gets in quickly, almost hurriedly.

I glance at Jake one last time before going to my car and getting into the driver's side. I close the door, then turn and look at Ally, "Uh, what was that about?" I ask.

"What was what about?" Ally asks.

"That. With you and your brother?"

"Oh. Jake used to be stationed in Afghanistan, and he has PTSD. He's just protective of me, especially around boys. No big deal." Ally says.

"Uh huh," I say, starting to pull out of her driveway, "So, how come you never told me you were rich...Or had a retired veteran for a brother?" I ask.

"I didn't mention those things?" Ally asks, "Must have slipped my mind."

"Uh huh." I say, once again unconvinced.

Ally changes the subject, "So, did you get a call from Starr Records?"

"Yep! My meeting with them is tomorrow at 4:30." I say.

"Are you nervous?"

"Absolutely." I say.

"You'll do great, Austin. You're amazingly talented." Ally says.

"I wish I could say the same to you, but I haven't heard you sing..." I say.

"Okay, since it's almost holiday break, crank up some Christmas tunes." Ally says.

"Oh, no. I don't wanna hear you singing along to the radio. I wanna hear you. Your voice, and nobody else's." I say.

Ally looks at me and shrinks down in her seat, "Okay..." she says. She takes a deep breath, straightens, then begins to sing.

_We've got mistletoe_

_And firelight..._

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside_

_Will set the mood_

_As I sing my song for you..._

My jaw drops. Thank God we're at a red light right now. Ally turns pink, "So?" she asks.

"Ally...That was incredible!" I exclaim.

Ally smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah!" I say.

Ally blushes, "Thank you, Austin...The light's green." she says.

I look up, "Oh." I say. I press the gas and we keep driving towards the school.

Ally's POV

"Shut. Up," Trish says to me, "You're meeting Austin's daughter today?"

"Yeah, so?" I ask, gathering my things from my locker.

"Ally, do you not see how big a deal this is?"

"I really don't." I say.

"Ally, Austin is letting you in, telling you things that he's never told anyone else. I think he really likes you."

"Trish, I told you, Austin and I are just friends."

"You sure about that?" Dez asks, walking over, apparently hearing our conversation, "Ally, I've seen the way Austin looks at you."

"You guys, I'm telling you, Austin doesn't feel that way about me." I say.

"Oh, really? So when you two almost kissed, you leaned in first?" Trish asks.

"Well...no. But that was just in the heat of the moment. Besides, Austin and I haven't talked about that day since it happened." I say.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, he's probably still hung up on May." Dez says.

"Well..." I start.

"That was a long 'well'," Trish says, "Ally..."

"Well, yesterday after Austin sang his song for the extra credit project in music, he came out here. When I found him, he was looking at pictures of May before she died. And he told me that writing and singing that song was his way of letting May go...Because he's falling in love with someone else." I say. Trish and Dez just stare at me, "I asked him who, but before he could answer, Kira came over and started talking about Starr Records."

"Don't you see, Ally?! Austin is totally falling for you." Trish says.

"You guys are crazy. Now come on, we have a class to get to." I say.

"So, are you saying you don't feel anything for Austin?" Dez asks.

"Well...I don't know. I mean, I haven't known him that long."

"Apparently long enough for him to introduce you to his daughter." Trish says.

Dez gasps as we take our seats, "You've met May?!"

"No, I'm going to today." I say.

Trish and Dez just smile at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're really good for Austin. I think you're starting to bring back the Austin Monica Moon that we used to know." Trish says.

My eyes widen, "Did you just say Austin Monica Moon?" I ask.

"Oh. He apparently didn't tell her that his middle name is Monica." Dez says to Trish.

"Oh my God, I am going to pester him for months about this." I say, smiling.

"Aww...See? You guys are already flirting!" Trish says.

"Whatever you say, Trish." I say.

I put my things away and go over to Austin at his locker, "Ready for biology, Austin Monica Moon?"

Austin's eyes widen and he very slowly turns around to look at me,"How did you-"

"Trish and Dez told me," I say, "For some reason, Trish feels the need to talk about you around me constantly. She thinks that you and I would be a cute couple. Isn't that ridiculous?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Austin says, "Why would they think that?"

My eyes widen, "Well..." I start.

"Uh oh, that was a long 'well'." Austin says.

"I probably shouldn't have, but Trish is my only girl friend here, so of course I squealed with the gossip...I may or may not have told her about that one day at the piano..."

"What do you mean?" Austin asks.

"You know...The day we almost kissed..." I mumble.

Austin nods, "Oh..." he says.

"Yeah." I say. We pause, "So we should probably get to class."

"Yep." Austin says.

"Only one more week until winter break!" Austin exclaims as we walk out of the school.

"I'm excited for it too." I say.

"Yeah, we've totally gotta hang out when we get the chance."

"Absolutely." I say.

"So, my brother, Aaron, is watching May today, so we've gotta stop by his place to pick her up."

"How come I didn't know you had a brother?"

"I didn't mention it? Must have slipped my mind." Austin says, mocking me.

"Oh, very funny." I say, getting into his car.

Austin rolls his eyes and gets in too, "Anyways, about this morning, you're a really good singer, Ally. If it weren't for your stage fright, I would say you should audition for Jimmy with me."

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to go solo on this one." I say.

"Darn." Austin says.

I smile, and Austin starts to drive away from the school.

"I've gotta say, now that I've seen your big fancy house and your big fancy neighborhood, I'm kind of intimidated to bring you to my crappy apartment." Austin says.

"Oh, I'm sure it's perfect. You've got nothing to worry about." I say.

Ten minutes later, we arrive at a house in the middle of a neighborhood that I'm not familiar with. Austin stops the car, and we both get out. We walk up the steps of the house, and Austin knocks on the door. A second later, a man in his early twenties with the same bright blonde hair as Austin answers the door; a little girl next to him.

"'Sup, Aaron." Austin says.

"Hey, Austin." Aaron says. He looks over at me, "And who do we have here?" he asks, almost worriedly.

"Don't worry, she knows she looks like May," Austin says. Aaron's face relaxes, "Aaron, this is my friend, Ally."

"Nice to meet you, Ally." Aaron says.

"You too." I say with a smile, shaking his hand.

The little girl at Aaron's side looks up at me with big blue eyes.

"Hey, munchkin." Austin says, picking her up. He turns to me, "Ally, this is my daughter, May. May, can you say hi?"

"Hi." May says, shyly.

"Hi." I say in return, smiling.

"You're pretty." May says.

"Aww, thank you." I say.

"Well, we're gonna head back. Thanks again, Aaron." Austin says.

"Anytime. It was nice to meet you, Ally." Aaron says.

"It was nice to meet you too." I say.

We start walking back over to the car. I got in the passenger seat while Austin got May situated in her car seat. Austin then comes back around to the driver's side, then starts the car up.

"Ally, do you go to school with my daddy?" May asks.

"Yes, I do; that's how we met." I tell her.

"Did you hear him sing his song?" she asks.

"I sure did and it was very good." I say.

"I know. My daddy is gonna be a big rock star someday." she says.

"I think he is too." I say.

Austin just smiles at us,"I'm excited for today; I get to spend time with my two favorite girls in the whole world." he says. I can't help but blush.

Once we reach the apartment complex, we have to go up many stairs because apparently there wasn't an elevator. I don't mind, though. We reach the fourth floor and Austin digs for his keys in his pocket. He unlocks the apartment and leads me in.

"Well, here it is." he says.

I smile, "I like it." I say, looking around at the small apartment.

"Really? You live in a mansion and you like this?" Austin asks.

"Yeah! It's cozy, and sometimes I think that my house is too big, you know?" I ask.

Austin smiles, "Well, I'm glad to hear you say that." he says.

We sit down on the couch and Austin sets May on his lap, "How's my baby girl doing today?" he asks.

"Good. I had fun with Uncle Aaron." she says.

"That's good. Tomorrow evening you're gonna go over to Jen's for a little while daddy goes for his meeting."

"Okay." May says.

"Who's Jen?" I ask.

"Our neighbor. She watches May on days when Aaron and my parents can't." Austin says.

I nod.

"Ally, do you like music too?" May asks me.

"I love music! My family owns a music store in the mall, actually." I say.

"Do you play any instruments?" May asks.

"I play the piano, the guitar, and the flute." I say.

"Daddy plays every instrument." May says.

I look at Austin, raising an eyebrow.

"Not every instrument, just...a vast majority of them." he says.

I nod.

Austin's POV

I walk out of the bathroom and find May on Ally's lap, Ally braiding her hair.

"Daddy, look! Ally knows how to braid my hair!" she says.

"I can see that." I say, smiling, "Since when are you a hair stylist?" I ask Ally.

"Since now, apparently." Ally says.

A few hours later, I drive Ally back to her house. May has fallen asleep in her car seat, so I quickly walk Ally up to the steps of her house.

"I had fun today. Call me as soon as you get back from your meeting tomorrow and tell me how it went." Ally says.

"Absolutely." I say. I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me to her as well, "Thank you for today. You're really good with her; I think she really liked you."

"Your welcome." Ally says when we come apart.

"I guess I'll see you later then." I say.

Ally smiles, "Bye, Austin. Good luck tomorrow." she says before walking into her house.

**I liked this chapter. Tell me what you guys think! I'll try to update this and 'Living and Learning' tomorrow.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**PrincessDanielle: Haha, thanks so much! Your review made me smile.**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: Aww, thanks!**

**M. J. kiki: I heard about Paul Walker! Very sad! And yes, I was also picturing Aaron as Riker Lynch, haha!**

**writermeAL: Yep! You can always count on Trish and Dez to make the day brighter.**

**Guest: Yep, that song was from GLC. It was playing on my TV so I figured it set the mood!**

**Okay, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

_She was like..._

_She was..._

Kira applauds while Jimmy sits there, nodding in what I hope is approval.

"I also have some more up-beat songs." I say.

Jimmy nods, standing up. I stand from the piano I was performing the song on.

"Kira has made me aware that the song you just sang is about a situation you are currently in." Jimmy states.

I nod, "Yes, sir. I got my girlfriend pregnant at fifteen, she gave birth at sixteen, and unfortunately she died during childbirth." I explain.

"And you have your daughter with you now, I understand? How old is she?"

"She's three, sir." I say.

"And how did she react when you told her you might get a record deal today?" Jimmy asks.

"She was very excited." I say.

"Well, Austin Moon, this is what I have to say to you. Go home."

My heart drops to my stomach.

"Go home...And tell your little girl that her daddy's first album is gonna drop in six months!" Jimmy says, smiling.

I let out a breath and my eyes widen and I smile, "Are you serious?"

"Austin Moon, how would you like a contract at Starr Records?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes! Yes, absolutely. Th-thank you, thank you sir." I say.

"Sure thing, Austin. I'll email you a schedule of when you should be at the studio, and we'll need to get you a manager and a director." Jimmy says.

An idea suddenly forms in my head, "I think I just might know the perfect people for that job..." I say.

"Great! We start recording after the holidays. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"You too, and again, thank you so much." I say, shaking his hand.

Ally's POV

I get a text from Austin.

_Come over._

Well there's no way of telling if he has good news or bad news. I quickly get myself ready, then walk out of my house and get into my car. I speed down as fast as I can to Austin's apartment complex, praying that I don't get pulled over, which luckily I don't.

Once I find a place to park, I grab my purse and get out as fast as I can. I open the door and run up the stairs as fast as I can-in heels, mind you-and am completely out of breath by the time I reach the apartment. I take a breath, then knock on Austin's door three times.

A second later, the door opens to reveal Austin, "Hey!" he says.

"How did the meeting go?" I ask. Austin steps aside and lets me in. I turn around to face him, waiting for him to answer.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Don't you mean, 'Austin Moon, Starr Records Recording Artist'?!" Austin asks.

I can't help but squeal with delight and jump into Austin's arms, "You got a record deal!"

"I got a record deal!" Austin exclaims, spinning me around the room. I hear small laughter near by, and when Austin puts me down, I see May sitting on the couch, giggling at our silliness.

"Hello there Miss May." I say.

"Hi, Ally." she says.

I sit on the couch next to her and Austin sits next to me, "Are you excited for you daddy?" I ask.

"Mmm hmm. He's gonna be a rock star, and get rich and famous, and buy me a ninja!" she exclaims.

I look at Austin.

"I'm still working out the kinks for that one." he says.

I laugh, "Anyways, congratulations; I knew you could do it." I say.

"Thanks, Als."

"Wait 'till everyone at school hears about this." I say.

"Boy will that be interesting." Austin says.

"Ally, do you like to sing too? Daddy told me you do." May says.

"Sometimes, just not in front of lots of people; I have stage fright." I explain.

"I bet you've got the most beautifulest voice in the whole wide world." May says.

I laugh, "Thank you, sweet heart."

"So, Ally, how long can you stay?" Austin asks.

"Not long, actually. I've gotta go work at Sonic Boom." I say.

"I wanna see your music store!" May says.

"You guys can come if you want; I'm aloud to have friends hang out. The store isn't that busy anyway since it just opened up." I say.

I really am glad to have May and Austin keeping me company because I've seriously had like two costumers. That is, until Trish and Dez walk in.

"Hey there, love birds!" Trish exclaims.

"Trish, will you stop it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's not like a boy and a girl can't hang out and just be friends. Take you and Dez for example." Austin says.

"That's different. You two would actually be cute together." Trish says.

"I think you and Dez would look good together." I say.

Trish and Dez look at each other, then shutter.

Trish, Dez, and Austin start talking, and I smile. I know that they used to be friends in the past before May died and little May was born, so it's good to see them all communicating again.

May is sitting on the counter next to me, kicking her little feet, and she looks up at me and whispers, "You know my daddy likes you, right?"

"Of course I know; we're really good friends." I say.

"No. I mean he likes you-likes you."

I raise an eyebrow and laugh. I decide to play along, "Okay, and how do you know this?"

May turns herself all the way to face me, "Well, one time I slept with him in his bed 'cause I had a bad dream, and he started talking about you in his sleep!" she whisper-yells.

I genuinely start to get curious. I look over at Austin, Trish, and Dez, who are all still talking, "Really?" I whisper.

May nods, "Uh huh. And before you met me, when he was tellin' me about you, he said you were so beautiful..." she says with a smile on her face.

"Really?" I ask.

May nods, "But...then I asked him why he didn't love mommy anymore," she starts. I start to feel sorry for her, but she continues, "But then he said that mommy was really nice, and that she would want him to move on-" but she gets interrupted by Austin grabbing her and spinning her around.

"Haha, woah, what were you guys talking about?" he asks, almost looking nervous.

"Nothing too important." I say.

May points at me, "That's not true!" she says, "We were talking about how you said how much you love-"

"Ice cream! I love ice cream. Hey, why don't we go get some? I'll grab you a fruity-mint-swirl." he says to me. He looks at Trish and Dez, "Mint-chocolate-chip and rocky-road?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Dez says. Trish nods. They hand him some cash, but he refuses it and offers to pay. He then takes May and walks out of Sonic Boom.

"Anyways," Trish starts. She looks over at me, "Guess who got a job as Austin's manager!" she exclaims.

"Aannnndd," Dez says, "Guess who got a job as his director!" he says.

My eyes widen and I smile, "You guys! That's great!" I say. I'm about to continue, when a costumer comes in.

After the store closes, we all go up to the practice room to hang out.

"Sorry it's so cluttered up here." I say. We all sit down and start talking about random things, but I can't help but wonder if the things that May said are true.

* * *

_May was taking a nap, and Austin and I were at his place, just watching TV. I was in sweats, looking upset. I had my head on Austin's shoulder and he had his arm around me._

_"How are you feeling?" he asks me._

_"I've been better." I deadpan._

_"Ally, please just tell me what I can do to make you feel better." Austin says._

_I sit up and turn to face him. I look into his big brown eyes that could make me melt into a puddle. I take a deep breath, and tell him what I need to tell him._

_"You want to make me feel better?" I ask._

_"Yes, Ally, just tell me what I can do...I hate seeing you like this..." Austin says._

_I look up at him with longing eyes, "Kiss me." I say._

_Austin's eyes widen, "What?" he asks._

_"Austin, kiss me." I say._

_Austin blinks, then leans down and presses his lips to mine. My arms wrap themselves around his neck and my fingers find their way into his hair. Austin's arms snake around my waist as his lips dance against mine. I let out a small moan and Austin takes this opportunity to put his tongue into my mouth. I gasp, but then follow suit to his actions and-_

* * *

"Ah!" I exclaim, scrambling all over my bed. The time is 2:58 according to my clock, and my bedroom is dark.

"Well that's new..." I say to myself.

Time Leap. One month later, No One's POV

_No, oh...oh_

_The way that you do!_

_You're on the charts_

_You're number one!_

Austin sang his heart out in the booth. Starr Records had released 'May' on the internet and it got millions of views! Trish, Dez, Ally, and May were on the other side of the glass watching and nodding their heads to the beat of the song. Dez and Jimmy sat at the control panel, and Trish and Ally sat on a couch behind them; May on Ally's lap.

"Is your daddy great, or what?" Trish whispers to May.

"The best!" May whisper-yells.

Ally hadn't told anyone about her...interesting dream a month before, but she never had it again. However, that did not mean she'd forgotten about it, and it certainly didn't mean that the dream didn't have any affect on her, or the way she now looked at Austin.

_Nobody rocks it_

_The way that you do!_

Ally watched with a huge grin on her face as Austin sang into the microphone. She was incredibly proud of him. She'd gotten a lot closer with Austin and May over the past month. Whenever Austin was working late at the studio, Ally would always be the first to volunteer to watch May, which Austin was more than grateful for. May loved Ally, and always got excited when Ally came over.

Austin however, couldn't help but start to think that there was something Ally was keeping from him. Sometimes if he had a late night and had school the next day, he would be in a bit of a mood at school the next day. He was pretty sure he wasn't too bad on those days, but there were times when Ally looked at him weird. She almost looked...afraid of him on those days. Fortunately, those days didn't happen often. Also, it seemed that Ally was at Austin's apartment more so than her own house-which Austin never minded, he only found it a bit strange. And whenever she wasn't there, she was either at Sonic Boom or school. Whenever Austin volunteer to drive her to school, she would always find an excuse to drive herself. Austin hadn't been to Ally's house since that one day a month and a half back when he came to pick her up from school that one day.

And another thing. Ally never talked about her parents. She didn't have any pictures of them in her phone or in her locker, and she never talked about Jake, her brother, either.

_Nobody rocks it_

_Ro-rocks it_

_The way that you do!_

_No, oh...oh_

_The way that you do!_

Everyone applauds as the song finishes and May even cheered.

"Thanks, guys." Austin says into the mic.

"Okay, Austin, take five." Jimmy says.

Austin nods. He takes off the headphones he was wearing and then walks out to greet us. He lifts May up and kisses her cheek.

"You were awesome daddy!" she says.

"Thanks, munchkin." Austin says.

"You were really great, Austin." Ally says.

"Thanks, Als. You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't walked into my life. There's no way I'd have had the confidence to perform 'May' in music class if it weren't for you." Austin says.

Ally smiles, "Awww, Austin, that's so sweet." Ally says, hugging him.

Trish and Dez tease them and start making kissy-faces.

"You two are lucky that there is a three-year-old in the room." Austin says.

Ally laughs, but on the inside, she was irritated. Did it really bother him that much that Trish and Dez thought they would be a good couple? Wait, why did she care?

**Haha! Filler, I know. But hey, it still turned out to be pretty good, am I right?! Just you wait! *Laughs***

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I'm here now! 'Living and Learning' is finished so I'll be able to update this story a lot more often!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Ally (Guest): Haha, your review made me smile.**

**writermeAL: Yes, there's more! And I'm very excited for it.**

**austlly394: *Sarcastically* No, I'm a HUGE Auslly shipper and writer and Austin and Ally won't get together. ;) Don't worry, you've just gotta be patient!**

**OriginalityisBeauty: Aww, thank you so much!**

**So, twelve days from now I'm going home to Indiana for Christmas break and will have lots of time to update! Yay!**

**Okay, no on to the story. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

_A little over three years ago._

_I held my baby girl in my arms for the first time since she was born. My parents stood behind me, looking over my shoulder at her._

_"Oh, Austin, she's beautiful." My mom coos._

_"What are you kids going to name her?" My dad asks._

_I look at my baby girl, sleeping in my arms, a full head of dark brown hair, "We haven't decided yet...What do you think, May?" I ask my girlfriend, the mother of my child._

_I don't get a response._

_"May?" I ask, looking up. May's eyes were shut. Is she asleep, "Mom, could you..." I start._

_My mom nods, taking the baby. I stand up and kneel next to May's bed, "May?" I ask._

_No response. Something wasn't right..._

_And then I noticed it._

_"Mom, Dad...I don't think she's breathing." I say, starting to panic._

_"What?" My dad asks, walking over. I feel May's wrist and he feels her neck._

_Nothing._

_"Son, go get the doctor. Now." Dad says._

_I run out of the room, "Somebody help! Please!" I cry._

_Multiple doctors and nurses rush over to me, "What happened?" he asks._

_"I-I don't know sh-she's not breathing a-and I couldn't find a pulse and-"_

_"Okay, son, I'm gonna need you to relax. The nurses are gonna take your daughter to the nursery, and we're gonna see if your girlfriend is okay."_

_I nod, starting to relax, "Okay." I say._

_I'm watching the nurses pamper my baby girl through the window of the nursery. I'm anxiously waiting for my parents to tell me what's going on with May._

_Suddenly, I hear footsteps, and I turn and see my parents. I smile, "Hey, what's going-"_

_"Son." My dad starts._

_That's when I notice that my mom has tears in her eyes._

_"Mom? Dad?" I ask._

_My mom walks over to me and grabs my shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Austin," she starts, "They don't know what happened."_

_"What are you guys talking about?" I ask._

_My dad steps forward, "There wasn't anything they could do."_

_"What are you talking about?! Can someone please just tell me what's going on?! Come on! Spit it out-"_

_"May is dead, Austin." My mom finally says._

_I relax, but not in a good way, "What?" I ask._

_"She's gone, son." My dad says._

_I pause, "No," I say, "No th-that can't be right, I..."_

_"We're so sorry, Austin." My mom says, hugging me._

_And that was when I broke._

* * *

I burst up in bed. I haven't had that dream in a long time. I rub my eyes and look at the time! Shit! I've gotta make sure I'm at the school early or else I won't be able to do what I have planned! I get out of bed and start getting ready. I'll wake May up in a few minutes.

Ally's POV

School started up again way too soon after holiday break. We've been back at school for a little over a month now, and today is Valentine's Day! I'm beyond excited. Even though I've never received anything for Valentine's Day before, there's just something about it! I just love love!

I walk into school in a really happy mood. I see Austin. He's in a simple white T-shirt, gray jeans, black sneackers, and a black beenie but I still find him adorable. His whistle necklace rests on his chest and he's got a chain hanging from his jeans. I don't know what's been going on with me lately. I think I may be starting to develop feelings for Austin. It's been going on for a while now.

Austin sees me, and rushes over to me, "Ally! You've gotta see this! Hurry!" he says. He takes my hand and takes off.

"Austin! Slow down!" I say. We stop when we're right in front of my locker.

"Look!" Austin says.

I gasp. Taped to my locker is a bouquet of two dozen marigolds-my favorite flower!-, a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, a small box, and a note.

"Oh my goodness, who is all of this from?!" I ask.

"Beats me. Looks like someone's got a little crush on you." Austin teases.

I look at the note and read it aloud, "Dear, Ally, Ever since you came to this school, I've felt drawn to you. The way you walk, they way you talk; all of it is beautiful. I knew marigolds were your favorite flower, and I also knew you'd never gotten anything for Valentine's Day before. I couldn't believe that a girl like you had never gotten something like this before! So I got you something so that you'll know how special you are. Now, I know that flowers and chocolates won't last forever, so I got you something that actually will. If you're interested in finding out who I am, and what else I like about you, open the smallest box and use the item inside. With love, Your Secret Admirer." I read, "Secret admirer? This is so amazing! Best day ever!" I say.

Austin smiles at me as I open the smallest box to reveal a diamond necklace. I gasp as I take it out, "Oh my gosh, this must have cost a fortune! How..." I trail off.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Austin says, coming up behind me. He takes the necklace and unclasps it, then slowly puts it on me. My breathing gets hitched as I feel his breath on my neck. He lets go of the necklace, but stays behind me, "Congratulations, Ally," he whispers, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I swallow, "Happy Valentine's Day." I say in return.

"I wonder what this guy is going to do for your birthday." Austin says, going back to normal.

Oh, did I mention I'm going to be eighteen in two days?!

"Oh my goodness I can't even imagine!" I say, smelling the marigolds, "You know, most people do roses on Valentine's Day, but this person actually uses my favorite flower." I say.

I walk into my house, "Jake! I'm home!" I call.

Jake walks out of the hallway, beer bottle in hand.

I sigh, "Again?" I ask.

"What do you care?" Jake asks. He walks over to me, "Who's all that from?" he asks, referring to the flowers and chocolates and the necklace around my neck.

"I apparently have a secret admirer. It's Valentine's Day you know...And you know what else is coming up?" I ask.

Jake thinks for a moment, "March?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "I've got homework to do." I say, going upstairs.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Oh no. You've really done it this time, Ally. I run upstairs to my room as fast as I can, hearing him come after me. I make it to my room, shut the door behind me, and lock it. I take a breath, then sit down on my bed.

The next day, I walk into school, not as cheery as I was yesterday. You'd figure that I'd be a bit more...excited considering my eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. I'm just not feeling it.

Suddenly, Dallas, that gerk that made fun of Austin and I on one of my first days here walks up to me, "Ah, I see you're wearing my necklace." he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm the one that sent you the flowers and the chocolates and the necklace." he says.

I snicker, "No you're not." I say.

Dallas blinks, "Yeah, I am." he says.

"No, you're not," I say, "I already know who my secret admirer is...And tonight, I'm going to tell him." I say. And with that, I walk away.

Austin walks up to me,"Hey there almost birthday girl!" he says.

"Hey." I say.

"Ally, tomorrow is Saturday, AND your birthday; and not just your birthday, your eighteenth birthday. The day you become a legal adult is tomorrow! I'd think you'd be a bit more excited."

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep." I say.

"Oh. So, are you and your family doing something fun for your birthday tomorrow?" Austin asks.

"I-I don't know. No one's said anything." I say, truthfully.

"Ohhh, they must be planning your a surprise party!" Austin says.

"Must be." I say, not even believing my own words.

Later that night.

I run. As fast as my legs will carry me, I run.

Austin's POV

It's almost 2 a.m. Who in the hell is knocking on my door at this hour?! Well whoever it is, I'm most likely going to kill them. I slowly shut May's bedroom door so that she doesn't wake up, then I walk over to my front door and open it.

"What?" I ask irritated. Then I see who it is.

Ally.

Crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-I-I didn't know where else to go and-"

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, it's okay." I say, hugging her. She wraps her arms around me and cries into my chest, "Sshhh...Hey..." I say, rubbing her back. She continues to cry. She doesn't seem sad though. She's shaking and she almost seems...scared.

"Ally, what's going on?" I ask.

We brake the embrace and Ally looks up at me, "H-he hit me, Austin. He's never hit me before. I mean sure sometimes he'll get rough or he'll say something terrible but he's never hit me before and-"

"Woah woah woah, Ally, who hit you? Who did this to you?" I ask.

Ally pauses and twiddles her fingers.

"Ally," I say sternly, "Who did this?" I ask.

Ally bites her lip, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she says, "Jake."

My eyes widen. I slowly take her hand and she looks back up at me, "Here, come in." I say.

Ally nods and walks into the apartment. I shut the door behind her.

**Ha! Cliffy! So, how did you guys like it? I know it's not my best work at it was kind of a filler but one of my favorite chapters comes next and I hope you guys will like it!**

**And as always, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**111 REVIEWS IN ONLY SIX CHAPTERS?! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Anyways, I left you guys at quite the cliffy, didn't I? Not to worry, my dearest readers, all of your unanswered questions will be answered in this chapter...well, most of them at least.**

**IMPORTANT! Another fanfiction author, austlly394 is doing a spin-off of 'Living and Learning'. SHE IS NOT STEALING FROM ME SHE GOT MY PERMISSION TO TO THE SPIN-OFF AND SHE AND I HAVE MESSAGED EACH OTHER MULTIPLE TIMES AND SHE GAVE ME CREDIT SO NO SHE IS NOT STEALING FROM ME.**

**Anyways, I own no references used. Let's go!**

No One's POV

They sat on the couch, Ally crying into Austin's chest and Austin with his arms around her. He was beyond confused, and well, angry. Angry that this had happened to her and that he couldn't be there to rescue her.

"Ally, please talk to me." Austin pleads.

After a pause, Ally finally nods, then sits up to face him, "My parents don't live with us. They sent me to live here with Jake because they thought 'it would be best for me' but the truth is, they don't give jack shit about me. They just wanted someone to work at Sonic Boom so that they wouldn't have to. Anyways, ever since Jake got back from Afghanistan, he's had PTSD. He gets drunk a lot...and verbally abusive, but he'd never hit me before until tonight. He hit me really, really hard-I'm gonna have a bruise tomorrow-and he pushed me into a wall...So I grabbed my shoes and my phone and I left." Ally says.

She sat there in only yoga pants and a sweatshirt, with her hair piled messily onto her head, and Austin still thought she looked beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Austin asks.

"Because I didn't want to leave."

"Ally, this guy is becoming abusive. I mean, surely you could have seen this coming. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I met you, and I didn't want to leave." Ally says.

Austin blinks, "What?" he asks.

Ally pauses, "Marigolds," she says, "On Valentine's Day, there were marigolds on my locker. You were the only one who knew marigolds were my favorite flower." Ally says, "And," she says, pulling out her diamond necklace from underneath her sweatshirt, "You'd just gotten a big check from Starr Records...I know it was you, Austin." Ally says.

Austin pauses, "Well, I-"

"Austin," Ally says, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Austin blinks, "What?"

"Kiss me. I'm asking you to kiss me Austin, kiss me." Ally says.

Austin pauses, then grips Ally by the waist and pulls her to him, crashing her lips into his. It was a very clutsy, sloppy kiss. Their teeth clattered together and their tongues swirled around each other. Ally shifted herself so that she was on top of Austin, straddling him. Her fingers made their way into his hair as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Ally couldn't help the small moan that escaped her mouth, as she'd never felt like this before. Without breaking this kiss, Austin stood, lifting her up. Ally locked her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. Once there, he lay them on the bed, him on top of her. They broke the kiss, and Austin started trailing rough kisses along her neck. Ally put her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest and abs. Austin toyed with the waist band of Ally's sweatshirt, wanting it off. Ally sits up a bit and helps him take it off, leaving her in her yoga pants and blue cami.

Austin continues to devour her lips as her hands continue to explore his body under his shirt. The kiss is broken once again. Austin kisses the side of Ally's temple, then whispers into her ear, "Ally...If we don't quit now...I don't think I'll be able to stop." he says.

All Ally does is nod, and Austin rolls off of her. He stands from the bed and goes to walk out.

"Don't leave." Ally says.

Austin turns around with a smile on his face, "I'm not," he says, "I'm just gonna go check on May; make sure she didn't wake up."

Ally nods.

Ally's POV

You know how in romantic movies and this sort of thing happens, the couple always wake up in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

Yeah, well...

That's not how it works in real life.

When I wake up, Austin is next to me, but he and I both are sprawled out on the bed, limbs everywhere. I sit up, and put my sweatshirt back on as it was removed from last night's...events. I can't believe that happened. Now what?

I reach for my phone and see that I have multiple voice messages from Jake.

I stand slowly, so not to wake Austin, and walk out to the living room. I press a button and start listening to all of my voice mails from a very angry and shouty Jake.

"Jesus Christ, Jake. I'm eighteen today, the least you could do is wish me a happy birthday." I say to myself, deleting all of the messages. I turn around, then jump in surprise when I see May behind me, "Oh. Hi, sweetheart."

"It's your birthday?"

I smile, "Yeah, it is." I say.

"Happy birthday, Ally!" May exclaims, running over to me and hugging me.

"Thank you, sweetie." I say, smiling even bigger.

"Why are you here so early?" May asks.

I pause. Shit. "Um..." I start.

"Did you stay the night?" she asks.

I pause, "Sure." I say.

Austin's POV

I wake up to find the bed empty. Did Ally leave? *Sigh* I wouldn't be surprised if she did; I probably scared her off.

But then that's when I hear it. Laughter. And I think I smell...pancakes? Hell yes! I stand up and stretch, then walk out of the bedroom. I walk out and find Ally making pancakes in the kitchen and talking to May. She looks up and sees me.

"Oh! Morning, Austin." she says.

"Hey." I say, walking over.

"Daddy, did you know it was Ally's birthday today?" May asks, excitedly.

"I did. Happy Birthday, Als." I say, hugging her from behind.

"Thanks," Ally says smiling. She turns her head and whispers to me, "We'll talk later."

I nod, knowing what she means by 'talk'.

"So, we may or may not have a birthday surprise for you today at 1:30..." I say.

"What's at 1:30?" Ally asks.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" May says.

"Exactly." I say, proudly.

"Okay, okay, I'll play along." Ally says, "So, how do chocolate chip pancakes sound? Not that you really have that much of a choice because I've already made a bunch."

I laugh, "Sounds delicious." I say.

Ally smiles. Well, at least things don't seem to awkward between us. Ally sets a plate of pancakes in front of May, who immediately digs in. She and I both eat as well, and she is the first to break the silence, "Jake tried to get a hold of me."

"He did?" I ask.

"Mmm hmm." Ally says.

I let out a sigh, "We'll talk about that later, okay? Today is supposed to be a happy day; it's your birthday."

"I know, I know." Ally says.

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Honestly, not that different from being seventeen." Ally says.

"Come on, you're a legal adult now! It's gotta feel kinda cool." I object.

Ally smiles, "Okay, it is pretty great." she says.

I smile too. Maybe things will work out after all.

"Austin, where are you taking me?!" Ally exclaims. We're currently walking to the surprise destination. Ally is currently blindfolded. I'm holding one of her hands and my other hand is on the small of her back, guiding her; May is holding her other hand.

"Almost there!" May sings.

Luckily, the door was already open. As I look around, I see that everything is in place. This is going to be great!

"Okay, on the count of three, I'm gonna take off your blindfold." I say, letting go of Ally and going towards the blindfold, "One...two...three!"

I remove the blindfold and Ally opens her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts.

We're at Sonic Boom, and I had some friends at school help me plan a surprise party for Ally.

"Oh my God!" Ally says.

"Happy Birthday, Als." I say.

"You did this?!" Ally exclaims, turning to me.

"Yep. He planned the whole thing." Trish says, walking out.

"You've got yourself quite the party planner there, Ally." Dez says, walking out from behind her.

After lots of hugs and smiles are shared, the music is cranked up and the party starts. There are decorations everywhere, a snack and punch table, we really went all out.

I look over and see May sitting on the counter in the middle of the store and Ally chatting with her. I chuckle to myself. I'm glad to see them getting along so well. May knows what I have planned ,and so do Trish and Dez, however no one else does, so hopefully that will make this all the more interesting.

We've got a stage set up in Sonic Boom (Picture it like when Austin performed 'A billion hits' on Kangeroos and Chaos) and I step up to the mic. Dez, who is DJ-ing the party makes the music die down while I speak into the mic. As I talk, everyone else from the band starts coming up on stage.

"What's up everybody?!" I shout into the mic. Everyone cheers, "Awesome! Well, I figured now would be as good a time as any for me to give my present to the birthday girl." Ally's eyes widen, "Ally, I worked really hard on this one, and I hope you like it. This one's called 'All or Nothing'." I say. (Look up 'All or Nothing' by Theory of a Dead man it's perfect for this!)

The music starts, and everyone starts clapping to the beat. I strap an electric guitar around myself. Damn, I really hope this works. I start to sing as the piano starts.

_When I first saw you standing there_

_You know it was a little hard_

_Not to stare_

_So nervous when I drove you home_

_I know being about_

_Is a little hard to bare_

_Send some flowers to your work_

_In hopes_

_That I'd have you in my arms again_

_We kissed that night before I left_

_Still now that's something_

_I could never forget_

_You've got all that I need..._

Ally looks surprised, but a smile finds it's way across her face as I continue singing.

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

_With you I know that_

_I'm good for something_

_So let's go give it a try..._

_We've got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

Ally covers her mouth with her hands in shock, but I can tell that she's smiling, which makes some of my nerves go away.

_Let's take a chance_

_Go far away today_

_And never look back again_

_Since I said I loved you_

_In Las Vegas_

_It's never been the same_

_Since then_

_You've got all that I need..._

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

_With you I know that_

_I'm good for something_

_So let's go give it a try..._

_We've got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

Ally's smile grows as I get to the bridge, and mine does too.

_This is it nothing to hide_

_One more kiss_

_Never say goodbye_

_This is it baby you're all mine..._

_It slows down to just the soft piano again as I continue to sing._

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

_I know that I'm good for something_

_So let's go give it a try..._

_We've got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_The music starts to pick up again and I'm almost afraid to look over at Ally._

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

_With you I know_

_That I'm good for something_

_So let's go give it a try..._

_We've got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

_Lookin' at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I..._

_Babe it's you and I..._

The music stops and everyone applauds. I set the guitar down and nervously walk off the stage. Ally walks over to me too.

"Hey." I say when we reach each other.

"Austin...Did you really write that about me?" she asks.

I nod, "Yeah..." I say, sheepishly, "Look, Ally, I-" but I get cut off when Ally gets up on her tip-toes and kisses me. I'm taken back, but I then close my eyes and sink into it, wrapping my arms around her waist. Everyone around us cheers. When Ally and I come apart Ally and I both turn bright red, as we momentarily forgot that everyone was there. I look over and see Dez with his hand over May's eyes. He gives me a thumbs up and mouths 'you're welcome'. I roll my eyes and wrap my arm around Ally. Dez removes his hand from May's face, and she looks over at us and smiles.

"See?! I told you he liked you, Ally!" she says.

Ally smiles, "I know, and you were right." she says, kissing the top of May's head. I smile at my two favorite girls. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that...everything is gonna be okay...

**Bam, bam, and BAM! How do ya like them apples?! Yay! Austin and Ally are finally together! Look up that song if you get the chance, it's like perfect for this.**

**Keep up the good reviews! I seriously think that this is my most reviewed story yet! Thanks so much! Tell me what you thought if this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about all of the confusion but I'm here now! I'm flying home to Indiana on Thursday for winter break, so I'll have lots of time to update then! I'm in a pretty good mood and looking forward to updating because my stepmom told me yesterday how much she is loving this story so that gives me some more motivation! Woo!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**austlly394: Honestly, I'm not sure. The thought just sort of...came to me I guess, haha. That's pretty much how all of my stories happen, actually.**

**Jewel (Guest): I know, I'm sorry! But I'm here now!**

**LoveMyCouples1229: Haha, not yet. We've still got a lot to cover. However, that's not a bad idea for an epilogue...**

**Guest: Um, of course there is!**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: Haha, I loved writing it!**

**Okay, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I'm still in so much shock that Austin wrote that song for me. It's absolutely unbelievable. I've never even had a guy feel this way about me because Jake usually scares them off. Jake. Oh, Jake. I don't know what I'm going to do about that situation. I mean, there's no way that I can go back to that house with him in it. But if I don't go back...Where else am I going to go?

The party is great. Music is blasting through the speakers, people are dancing and talking, and this is probably one of the best birthdays I've ever had. I smile as I look around and see May dancing with Austin on his feet. I laugh to myself. He really is a great father to her. I can't imagine what it must have been like for him when she was first born. It was really brave of him to not give her up, especially in the circumstances; what, with the mother of his child passing and all.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts and brought back into reality when my phone starts vibrating in the back of my pocket. I take it out, and look at the caller ID. Jake. My heart drops down to my stomach and my breath gets hitched in my throat. I look around, and hoping that no one notices, I step outside to answer my phone.

**Jake**_/ Ally_

_Hello?_

**ALLY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

_At my party at Sonic Boom._

**YOU THREW A PARTY AT SONIC BOOM?!**

_No, Austin threw it for me. Do you even have any idea what today is?_

**It's Saturday. What the hell does the day of the week have to do with anything?**

_Jake, it's my eighteenth birthday._

**...What?**

_I should have known you'd forgotten. I'm eighteen today, Jake._

**...Oh.**

_Yeah. 'Oh'. Austin threw a surprise party for me at Sonic Boom and that's where I am now._

**Why did you run off last night?**

_Why did I run off?! Jake, you hit me for Christ's sake!_

**...I did?**

_*Pauses* You're sober again...You don't remember anything from last night, do you?_

**...No, I don't...**

_*sigh* Jake...I think you need help._

**No I don't! I can stop drinking whenever I want to! I just don't want to. Now, when are you coming home?**

_I'm not coming home._

**What?!**

_I'm not coming home, Jake._

***Pauses, then starts laughing hysterically* You really are stupid, you know that? If you don't come home, where are you gonna go? You sure as hell aren't going back to mom and dad. And even if I needed help, and went to like...rehab or something, where would you go? You may be eighteen, but working at that music store wouldn't get you enough money to pay for that house while I'd be gone, now would it?**

_...Well, I-_

**Ha! You've got nothing! Enjoy your party, Ally. I'll see you when you get home.**

And with that, Jake hangs up.

"Who was that?" A voice behind me says.

I turn around to see that it's Austin, "Jake." I say.

All Austin does is sigh, then he walks over and hugs me. I lay my head on his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat in my ears relax me.

"What did he want?" Austin asks.

"He forgot about my birthday completely, and was wondering where I was, and when I'd be home. He didn't remember anything from last night. He didn't remember hitting me, or anything!" I say. We break the embrace and I look up at Austin, "Austin, what am I gonna do? I can't go back there, not with him there. Even if I called someone to take him away, I couldn't live in that house by myself. There's no way I'd be able to make enough money to pay for those bills and I can't go back to my parents...Not now that I have you." I say.

Austin wraps his tattooed arms around me from behind and sets his chin on top of my head. There's a silence...I like it. Just me and him. For a minute, he and I can just...be...

Austin is the first to break the silence, "Stay with me." he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Stay with me; with May and I."

I break the embrace and turn around to face him again, "No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Austin, I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You're _not _asking. _I'm offering_!" Austin says, "Look, Ally, even if you and I were just friends and we weren't it...whatever kind of relationship we're in right now, I'd still want you to stay with me." he says. I'm about to say something when he cuts me off, "And May would be all for it. She loves you! And even before I knew about Jake, you were at the apartment more than you were at your house. This would almost be no different." he says, "Look, I know that this is a lot to take in, but I just want to make sure you're safe...Please, Ally. Just until you get back on your feet."

I pause, thinking about all of this. I mean, it sounds amazing, but I just don't know...But then again...What other choice do I have, really?

I purse my lips, then look up at Austin, "Okay." I say.

Austin raises his eyebrows, "Okay?"

I nod, "Yeah." I say.

Austin smiles, then steps forward and wraps his arms around me. He tilts my head up with his fingers so that I'm looking up at him. He senses how worried I am, "This is gonna work." He assures me.

I nod, allowing myself to smile. He smiles back at me, then leans down and plants a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. He then rests his forehead on mine, and my smile grows, "I love that I get to do that." he tells me.

I let out a small laugh, "I do too." I say.

Austin smiles, then a look crosses over his face, "Oh! I almost forgot! I may or may not have another birthday present for you." He says.

"Another?! Austin, you've already put together this amazing party, and then you write that song for me, and now you're having me move in with you for Christ's sake! What more could there possibly be?" I ask.

"Well, why don't you take my hand, and we'll find out." Austin says, intertwining his fingers with mine. I can't help the smile that curls across my face as he leads me back into Sonic Boom. May is over by Trish and Dez, but when she sees us she runs over.

"Hey, shorty. You wanna show Ally our next surprise?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, let's go!" May says. She starts to run up the stairs leading to the practice room, but then she turns around to face us again, "And I am _not _short." she confirms. Austin and I laugh as we follow May up the stairs. Once we get there, Austin picks May up and steps behind me. Once he's lifted her up, May puts her little hands over my eyes, "Can you see anything?"

"Nope." I confirm.

I hear the sound of the practice room door opening, and I take a couple of steps forward.

"Open your eyes!" Austin says as May takes her hands away. I open my eyes...and see a completely different practice room! Originally, the walls were a pale color, and it was full of clutter. Now, the walls were a bright orange and blue. There was a big yellow neon 'A' lit up on the wall. There was a dart board and a couch and lounge chairs and lava lamps. There was a rainbow refrigerator with a poster of two puppies on the freezer. There was even a foozeball table! And of course, my piano sat where it always has, almost looking untouched.

"Oh my goodness, Austin. H-how did you do this?!" I ask in amazement.

"Exactly how I got you that necklace for Valentine's Day." Austin says, "But to be honest, May picked out most of the things in here. The rainbow fridge, the colorful chairs, she even decided on what colors the walls should be."

I blink, "Wow. May, you should go into interior design." I say, "Well, thank you both, so much." I say, hugging them.

Austin and May are both smiling when we come apart, and I am too.

"Oh, I guess this would be as good a time as any to tell you this," Austin says, turning to May, "Ally's gonna be staying with us for a little while."

May's face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Really?!" she asks.

I nod, smiling.

"That's the most amazingest thing I ever heard!" May exclaims.

I laugh, "Thank you, sweetheart." I say.

"So, what do you say we head back down to the party?" Austin suggests.

"Sounds great." I say. He takes my hand, and we head back down.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally got to meet Jen when we dropped May off at her place. It was sort of last minute, but I figure if we're going to do this now, May shouldn't be there. We don't know what kind of shape he's going to be in when we get there, and neither of us want to risk May witnessing, or worse, getting hurt by anything there.

Ally knocks on the door. I'm about to ask why she doesn't just go in, when she reads my mind and says, "I don't have a key."

Jake opens the door, actually looking sober, "There you are. I was wondering when you were gonna-" but then he cuts me off when he sees me, "Who's this?" he asks.

Ally clears her throat, "Jake, you remember Austin."

Jake just stares at me, not seeming to have any recognition of me.

"He picked me up for school once." Ally says. Still nothing, "Okay, well, Jake this is my...boyfriend, Austin." I smile at the fact that she calls me that.

Jake raises an eyebrow, "Boyfriend?" he asks. He snickers, "Okay. Well, say good night to your little 'boyfriend' and-"

"I already told you, Jake. I'm not coming home." Ally says, "I'm here to get my things."

"What do you mean?" Jake asks.

"You're not wanting to get help, and I'm not going to stay here and risk taking anymore abuse from you. I'm eighteen, I'm a legal adult. I'm moving out." she says.

Jake just laughs, "And where are you gonna go?"

I step in front of Ally, "With me." I say.

Jake stops laughing, "You?" he asks.

"That's right." I confirm.

Jake just stares at me.

"Now, if you could be so kind as to let us through. We'll only be a few minutes, and then we'll be on our way." I say.

Jake narrows his eyes at me, then nods. He steps aside, letting us in. I take Ally's hand and lead her into the house, and then Jake closes the door. Suddenly, I feel Ally's hand ripped away from mine and she screams. I turn around and see that Jake has a hold of Ally. He's behind her, and has his arms around her neck, "Stay back! I was in the army; I know how to fight! I can snap her neck faster than you can blink with no trouble at all. Not one move, or you're gonna watch the light disappear from her eyes."

I put my hands up in surrender, "Jake, come on, I know you don't wanna do that; she's your sister."

"To hell with that!" Jake exclaims. Ally now has tears running down her face.

"Ally, baby, it's gonna be okay." I tell her.

"Shut up, you!" Jake says to me.

"Austin." Ally chokes out.

Jake tightens his grip around Ally's head and neck, "Don't you dare." he says.

Ally makes eye contact with me, then lifts her foot up slightly. Her face is turning a deep shade of red, as not enough oxygen is getting to her. She lifts her foot up a bit more, then kicks Jake, um...you know...in between the legs. He yells out, then releases Ally and falls to his knees. Ally falls down too, as she is weak from the lack of oxygen. She gasps out, catching her breath. I walk over to Jake, who is on his knees still, and slug him right on the side of the head. He falls down to the ground, unconscious.

I rush over to Ally, who is trying to stand up, "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods, still trying to catch her breath, "I'm fine," she says, "let's just get upstairs."

I nod. Ally takes my hand and we walk upstairs to her bedroom. When she opens the door, I notice that the room looks more like an attic then a bedroom, and that she doesn't have very many things.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Yeah. My school books, my clothes, and my book is really all I have." she says.

"Your book?" I ask.

Ally gives a small smile, "Yeah. It's my diary and journal and song book all wrapped into one." she says.

I look over and see a brown leather book sitting on the bed, "Is this it?" I ask, picking it up.

Ally walks over and takes the book away, "Never. Touch. My. Book." she says.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay." I say.

Ally turns away to get a bag, and the top part of her sleeve, by her shoulder, moves in a way that reveals her bare shoulder, and the bruise on her arm.

"Oh my God." I say, walking over to her.

Ally freezes, "I was hoping you wouldn't see that." she says.

"Are there anymore of these that I should know about?" I ask.

"Well, tomorrow there are going to be finger prints on my neck from what just happened downstairs," Ally says, "But um...at the moment, there may or may not be a bruise on my cheek under all of this makeup." she says, not looking at me.

I can tell she's worried. I lightly hold her upper arms from behind, kiss her left temple, then walk over and sit on the bed, waiting patiently for her.

No One's POV

The room is silent for a bit, and then Austin's phone rings. He takes his phone out of his pocket, looks at the caller ID, then answers it, "Hey, Mom. How was Canada?...Yeah...Well yeah. It's February, did you really expect Canada to be warm?...Yeah...May is good; she'll be happy that you guys are home..." Ally could very vaguely hear what his mother was saying to him on the other line, and could hear her asking Austin what he did today, "I through the most amazing surprise party ever...It was for Ally." Ally could barely hear Austin's mother ask 'who is Ally?' on the other line. Ally turns around to face Austin with a smirk on her face. Austin pauses, "Ally's..." he starts. Ally nods, giving him permission to say what he wants to say, "Ally's my girlfriend." Austin hears himself say. Ally chuckled to herself and continued what she was doing before, "Yeah...Yes, she does...May loves her...Uuuumm, I don't know, Mom. I mean, we literally _just _got together...Well, I-...*sigh* Fine, but no promises, okay?...Okay...Uh huh...Okay, love you too...Bye." Austin says, hanging up.

"So, your parents don't know about me?"

"I've told them about you a couple times, my mother just has a terrible memory." Austin says.

Ally nods, "They were in Canada?"

"Yup. My parents run 'Moon's Mattress Kingdom' and they apparently were at some mattress convention." Austin says.

"Your parents are Mike and Mimi Moon from the mattress commercials?" Ally asks, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, ha ha ha, laugh all you want. But yes, they are. And, since I made the fatal mistake of mentioning to my mother that I now have a girlfriend, both of my parents want to meet you. Over dinner. Tomorrow."

Ally's face lights up, "I would love to meet your parents!" she says.

"Really? I figured you'd flip."

"No, not at all! Besides, even if you and I hadn't gotten together, I'm sure I would have met your parents at some point."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Austin says.

"Great! I can't wait to meet them." Ally says.

"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either...I actually haven't had a girlfriend in a while, so they're probably jumping up and down right now." Austin says.

"Does 'in a while' mean, since May?" Ally asks.

Austin nods, "Yeah." he says.

Ally gives a small smile, "Well, we're just gonna have to hope that everything goes well." She says, "Now, come on. We should probably get out of here before Jake wakes up...He _is _gonna wake up, right?"

Austin laughs, "Yeah, he'll be fine. I didn't hit him _that _hard." Austin says.

Ally nods. She takes Austin's hand, and they walk out of her room.

**So...action-packed filler chapter. Next chapter is when Ally meets the Moons! Oh, will that be interesting. So, Ally is staying with Austin now, but does that really mean that Jake isn't going to be any more trouble? Knowing how I write, of course not!**

**I MIGHT but just might be able to update tomorrow. I'm flying back to Indiana for winter break on Thursday and I'll be there for two weeks, so I'll have plenty of time to update then!**

**Follow me on twitter! HannahJade41**

**Like Hannah Jade Wallace on Facebook!**

**And, as always, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! How are all of my beautiful readers? I'm in a good mood. I got done with my school work early, I'm listening to music, and I've got lots of reviews to reply to!**

**Speaking of which, here are your replies!**

**princesscrazy124: Haha, thank you. And I'm not in Indiana yet. I fly out tomorrow.**

**LoveMyCouples1229: Oh my goodness your review made me laugh. Don't worry, there will be no comas or memory loss, haha. There will, however, be some more action in the near future. However, the whole thinking Ally is her mother thing...Let's just say, things are already in motion. XD**

**AusllyBade4Ever: You should have seen the look on my stepmom's face when I read her this review. Hilarious. Anyways, thank you so much. And, considering you've read my stories before, knowing how I write, of COURSE there is gonna be more trouble! **

**Guest: Absolutely! Already done! I'm a-fatal-kiss .tumblr .com if you wanna follow me!**

**ashlee (Guest): Thank you! Just writing those parts got me kind of emotional too, haha.**

**writermeAL: Yes, he does have PTSD. And yeah, how will that go? Only I know, haha!**

**Don't Change Your Face: First of all, I love your penname, haha. Second of all, thank you so much! Cuter than a kitten in a santa suit? Wow, then this must be a really cute story, haha.**

**I'M FLYING HOME TO INDIANA TOMORROW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! As you can tell, I'm very excited.**

**Alright, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I'm pacing around the bedroom, adjusting my earring as I do so. I am trying VERY hard to not have a panic attack. I must have adjusted my makeup a million times, and the same goes with my hair. I then look in the mirror and start fumbling with the necklace around my neck, trying to get it to lay just right...

Austin walks into the room in a black button-up shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He chuckles, "You okay?"

"No, not really." I admit, not taking my eyes off of my reflection.

"Ally, you look fine; stop worrying." Austin says.

I pauses and take a breath, "I know, I know. It's just...I've never had a boyfriend before, and I've never had to get his parents approval."

"You don't _have _to get their approval at all. When it comes to you, I don't care what they think. Nothing they say or think is going to make me think any different of you." Austin tells me.

"I know, I just...I want them to like me." Ally says.

"What happened to the Ally that was all excited about meeting my parents?"

"I _am _excited, but I'm also nervous as hell."

"Everything is gonna be fine, really." Austin says, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I look at the two of us in the mirror, and I like what I see. As Austin hugs me from behind, he sets his chin on top of my head. We fit together like a puzzle piece...like this is how it's meant to be.

I'm in a nice, fitting red blouse and nice jeans that hug my legs and behind. My red pumps make me a good four inches taller. My hair is in a nice bun, with a few strands hanging down on the side. I'm tempted to remove my red lip stick, afraid it'd be a bit too loud, but if Austin says I look good, I suppose I really don't have that much of a choice other than to believe him.

"You ready to go?" Austin asks.

I nod, "Yeah." I say.

Austin kisses my cheek-the one that isn't bruised (that bruise is covered in makeup pretty well though)-and we break the embrace. I grab my red clutch and walk out of the bedroom.

Austin pokes his head into May's room, "Hey, munchkin. You ready to go?" I hear him say.

A second later, May walks out of her bedroom. Her long brown hair goes over her little shoulders so perfectly. I've never really taken into account how much May and Austin _don't _look alike. From pictures of May that I've seen-older May, not toddler May-it's very clear that Austin's daughter gets her looks from her mother. Her big blue especially.

I pick up May and set her on my hip. Austin grabs his jacket and wallet, and then he holds the door open and we walk out of the apartment.

After walking down four flights of stairs-in heels, with a little person in my arms-we make it outside to the car. Last night, I made sure I got my car from my house and drove it here. I'm not quite sure how often I'm going to use it now however, since Austin and I are...I guess what you would call living together.

Austin puts May in her car-seat and I get into the passenger side. When Austin gets into the driver's side, I turn to him, "Austin, do your parents know that I'm staying with you?"

Austin pauses, "You know, that did not come up." he says.

My eyes widen, "Austin!"

"I know, I know. That's partially why I'm glad we have May with us. They can't yell at us with her around." he says, proudly.

"They would if she _weren't _with us?!" I ask.

"Als, come on, don't worry. My parents are some of the kindest, loving people you'll ever meet. I promise, they'll understand. I just wanted them to meet you in person before I told them we were living together. That's not really something I wanted to tell them over the phone."

I pause, "Yeah, okay. I guess that's understandable." I say.

Austin nods, "And, they're gonna wanna know why. I didn't really want to tell them about Jake over the phone either."

I nod.

* * *

Austin's POV

We reach my parents' house in about fifteen minutes. It's a pretty big house-not a mansion by any means however. Running Miami's most popular mattress store can make you a lot of money.

We get out of the car and I get May out of her car-seat. As we walk up to the house, I see Ally playing with one of the strands of hair hanging down from her bun, "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I chew my hair when I get nervous and I'm trying not to." she says.

I chuckle, "Ally, you've got no reason to be nervous, I promise."

Ally nods.

I ring the doorbell, and a second later my father opens the door. He's in a navy blue sweater vest with a pink shirt underneath, and khakis. **(Picture what he wore in 'Parents and Punishments'.) **He smiles warmly when he sees us.

"Son! It's great to see you again!" he says, hugging me, "And how is Little Miss May-bell?" he asks.

"Good." May says, smiling.

My dad smiles, then turns and sees Ally, "And this must be Ally. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mike Moon." he says, extending his hand.

"Ally Dawson. It's great to meet you too, Mr. Moon." Ally says, shaking his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Moon was my father. Please, call me Mike." he says.

Ally nods, smiling.

"Well, come on in, kids. Your mother just finished cooking." Dad says, stepping aside to let us in. As I walk in, he whispers to me, "You didn't tell me she looked like May."

I send him a look, then guide Ally into the kitchen, "You didn't tell them?" she whispers.

"You heard that?" I ask.

Ally nods.

We walk into the kitchen to find my mother. Her blonde hair barely goes to her collar bone. She's in a pink button-up shirt and a navy blue sweater is tied around her neck like a cape, and she is also in khakis, matching my dad. As usual. **(Also the outfit she wore in 'Parents and Punishments'.)**

"Hi, Mom." I say.

She turns and sees us, "Hi!" she exclaims, rushing over. She hugs me and kisses my cheek, then looks at May, "May! You've gotten so big and the last I saw you was only a month ago!" she says.

May giggles. My mom takes May in her arms and kisses her cheek. She looks over at Ally. Her eyes slightly widen, but she tries to hide her surprise. I can tell that it's because Ally looks so much like the May that I used to be in love with, "Is this the famous Ally?" she asks.

"That would be me, hi. It's so great to finally meet you." Ally says.

"It's great to meet you too, sweetheart. I'm Miriam, but please, call me Mimi." My mom says, extending her hand which Ally gladly shakes.

"Please, kids, have a seat." My dad says.

We all sit down at the table.

"Ally, honey, you don't have any allergies, do you?" My mom asks.

"No, don't worry." Ally assures her. My mom nods and continues getting the food ready.

"So, Ally, where are you from?" Dad asks.

"Scranton, actually." Ally says.

"Oh, wow. This must be a pretty big change." Mom says.

"It was when I moved here. It's February and it's 85 degrees here. I'm still a bit used to snow and rain this time of year." Ally says.

My dad nods, listening. There's a silence, and my dad continues to look at Ally, studying her features. I know he doesn't mean anything by it, but I can sense Ally getting uncomfortable. I speak up, "Okay, before anyone says anything else, I want you guys to know that I know that Ally looks a lot like May, and Ally knows too; she's seen pictures of her. But I'm not with Ally because she looks like May, so if you guys could please stop looking at her like she's got spiders coming out of her ears-"

"Austin." Ally says. She sends me a look, silently telling me to shut up.

"No, Austin, you're right." Mom says.

"You guys, it's fine, really. I don't blame you. Austin has told me all about his history with May and I actually kind of expected this. It happened at school even when Austin and I were just friends. I guess you can say that I'm used to it. There's really no problem." Ally assures them.

"Why don't we change the subject?" My dad suggests, "Austin, how's the record going?"

"Great! It's going to be released anywhere from late April to early May." I say.

"Daddy's music is awesome! I got to come to the studio and watch him sing." May says.

"You did?" My mom asks her.

"Yup! Ally's a good singer too, but she's got stage fright." May says.

"You like music too, Ally?" My dad asks.

"Yes, I do. I actually work at a music store in Mall of Miami, Sonic Boom. That's why I moved here, so that my dad could run the store here and I could work there. I also play the piano, the guitar, and the flute. I've wanted to be a performer for a long time, but...Well, the story of how I got my stage fright is a very long one." Ally says.

"Understandable," My mother chuckles, "You said your dad owns Sonic Boom; what are your parents like? We'd love to meet them some time."

"Actually, I don't live with my parents. They live in Orlando. My dad _owns _the store, but I pretty much run it." Ally says.

"If you don't live with your parents, who do you live with?" Dad asks.

Ally and I look at each other, then Ally returns her attention to my parents. My mother sets the food down in front of us, then says, "Sorry to interrupt, but do any of you want anything to drink?" she asks.

"Could I have a chocolate milk?" May asks.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Austin?" she asks.

"Coke is fine." I say.

"Ally?"

"Water, please." Ally says.

"Water for me too." My dad says. My mom nods and walks away, still listening to our conversation, "You were saying?" My dad asks.

"Well, I used to live with my older brother Jake, but um...A-Austin you wanna take this one?" she asks.

"Ally's living with us." May says, beating me to it.

My parents both completely freeze.

"What?" My mother asks.

I sigh, "There was a situation with Ally's brother. I don't want to go into detail, but it wasn't good. Ally reached out to me when she needed help with that..." I pause, trying to find the right word, "situation." I finally say, "And the day she turned eighteen-which was yesterday-the day she became a legal adult, she got away from Jake, but had no where else to go. Her parents aren't..." I pause again, trying to find words, "the best, and they live in Orlando, like she said. She had no one else. So she's staying with me, because I care about her, and I don't want to see her get hurt anymore. In fact, _I _was the one that asked her to stay with me." Austin says.

There's a silence.

My mom clears her throat and then walks over, "Here's everyone's drinks." she says, handing everyone a drink, "Okay. Dig in, everyone!" she says, trying to steer clear of the previous awkwardness that is still in the room, no matter how much we try to avoid it.

* * *

When it's time for us to leave, May is in Ally's arms again, asleep.

"I'll go put her in her car-seat," Ally says to me, "It was great to meet you guys." she says to my parents.

"It was great to meet you too." My mom says, hugging her, "Take care of Austin; he's gonna need it." she says.

"I heard that." I say.

"Yeah, you were supposed to." My mom says. My dad hugs Ally too, then Ally goes over to the car.

"It was great seeing you again, son." My dad says, hugging me.

"You too, dad." I say.

My mom hugs me as well and whispers into my ear, "She's a remarkable girl, Austin." We break the embrace. My mom looks over at Ally, who is finishing getting May in her car-seat without waking her up, then she looks back at me, "Hang on to her."

I nod, smiling. My parents then go back into the house. I walk over to Ally as she silently shuts the door, careful not to wake May up. She turns around and smiles when she sees me, "Hey-" she starts, but I cut her off my kissing her. She kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. We come apart and she looks up at me, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I'm just in a really good mood," I say, "They really like you, Ally."

Ally smiles, "They do?"

I nod, "Yeah." I say, "Didn't I tell you you had nothing to worry about?"

"Yes." Ally admits, "But I was a little bit afraid they were going to explode when you told them I was staying with you, and when they noticed how much I look like May."

"Well, everything is fine now, I promise." I say.

Ally nods. I peck her lips one last time, then we get into the car and head home.

**Yay! So, it was sort of another filler chapter, but I still think that it was pretty good.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! So, those of you who have been on fanfiction for a while now will know what I'm talking about. Does anyone remember last year when someone wrote a story like "Best stories of the year" or something like that? Stories and authors were nominated and people got to vote for the best one? It was always around New Years. Does anyone know if anyone is doing that? If you don't know, do it! If you do know, nominate me please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI EVERYBODY I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I was grounded-and probably still am-, to make a long story short, but my stepmom-shout out to Lexi-has given me permission to update! **

**ALSO IMPORTANT! Every single one of my stories-I have just found out-have been nominated for MysteryMe317's Best Auslly Story of 2013! You can vote for all of them, with the exception of this one because it doesn't qualify. But please vote for me!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Tori (Guest): I'm sorry. As previously mentioned, I was grounded-and probably still am-but was given permission to update!**

**Guest: I know, I'm sorry, but I was seriously an hour ago given permission to update.**

**austlly394 (Guest): Thanks, hun.**

**You lyin (Guest): Um, I'm not sure where you're from, but my sister is in high school and has music class so...**

**Guest: I know, and I apologize, but as previously mentioned, I was grounded and am just now getting permission to update.**

**Realme818 (Guest): Here I am! I know I always get reviews from you asking to update but I really got a lot this time! As previously mentioned, I was grounded and not able to update my stories but I've been given permission to update so here I am!**

**Bella Nguyen (Guest): Yes, everything is fine, but as previously mentioned, I was grounded and not able to update. But my stepmom told me this morning that I could, so here I am!**

**austlly394: I'm not sure why it's just May, and not May and blank. Just thought I'd try something new.**

**Realme818(Guest) :I'm here now, aren't I?**

**Realme818 (Guest): Don't worry, I didn't like die or anything. I was just grounded.**

**Jewel (Guest): I'm sorry, but I'm here now. As previously mentioned, I was grounded, and am just now getting permission to update. But I'm here now!**

**Guest: Thank you so much. And as previously mentioned, I was just grounded so I wasn't able to update, but I was given permission to today.**

**Bella Nguyen (Guest): Thank you! I wasn't going to have the whole "your parents don't like me" drama. But there will certainly be drama, that's for sure.**

**crazymonkeylover11111111: I'm one step ahead of you.**

**PHEW! That was a lot of reviews to reply to, especially since so many of you were asking where I was!**

**200 REVIEWS IN ONLY NINE CHAPTERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!**

**Okay, enough of this. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

This time, I DID wake up in Austin's arms. I smiled to myself without opening my eyes and nuzzled myself further into his chest. I feel his grip tighten on me, and my smile grows. I feel him kiss the top of my head, and I finally allow myself to open my eyes.

"Hey." I hear him whisper to me.

"Hey." I repeat.

We come apart from the embrace and lay flat on the bed. The alarm clock read 6 am. I let out a sigh.

"Dammit. We have school, don't we?"

"Yep." Austin says.

We both sit up and I stretch.

"I'll go get May; you can start getting ready." Austin says. He stands and I do too. Austin is about to walk out of the bedroom, when he turns around and looks back at me, "Though if I were you, I wouldn't wear heals."

"Why not?" I ask.

Austin just smirks, "You'll see." he says.

I'm immediately terrified. Austin walks out of the room.

I decide on a an Aerosmith T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black chuck taylors. I also put on the necklace that Austin gave me for Valentine's Day. It doesn't really go with the outfit, but I don't care. I'll wear it every day until the day I die. Maybe even after that.

I put my hair in a high pony-tail, and put on a small amount of makeup. Austin walks in with an only half-awake-May slumped over him. I mouth 'awwww' and put my hand over my chest. Austin rolls his eyes and smile. I take May, who pretty much just flops on my chest, then walk out into the living room so that Austin can get ready.

I sit on the couch and run a hand through May's long brown hair. She is still in her pink night gown from last night, but I doubt she'll be up for changing clothes at the moment. We'll probably just pack a bag with extra clothes in it for when we take her over to Jen's place.

Austin walks out in a dark blue T-shirt with his black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans, blue sneakers that match the shirt, his whistle necklace rested on his chest, and he had a black beenie on, covering a lot of his blonde hair.

"Took you long enough." I joke.

"Hey. Squeezing into skinny jeans is not just a girl problem." He says.

I laugh, then stand up, May still not budging.

"Oh, c'mere baby girl." Austin says, taking her. She sits up a bit and rubs her eyes, "Are you gonna go back to sleep when we get to Jen's?"

May just nods, then flops over Austin's shoulder. I laugh again, then grab my bag for school and the bag packed for May. Austin grabs his backpack too. I grab my leather jacket too, since it can get a bit chilly in the mornings, then we walk out of the apartment.

When we get to Jen's, Jen takes May, who still appeared to be very tired. However, when Jen mentioned that she had made pancakes, May sprang up higher than a bullfrog on espresso. Thanking her again, Austin and I then started walking down the many stairs to get outside.

"Is this why you said not to where heals?" I ask.

"Though that would be a good reason, no." Austin says. He holds the door open and I walk out. It was, as I predicted, a bit cooler. I put on my jacket, then follow Austin, who continues speaking, "And you're gonna be really glad you wore that." he says, I assume referring to my jacket.

We walk passed his car, and to a storage shed behind the apartment complex. It was actually quite large.

"My parents got this for me when I was sixteen-though I have no idea why-and I haven't taken it out in a while." Austin says, unlocking the shed.

"Gave you what?" I ask.

Austin just smiles and opens the shed.

"Shut. Up." Is all I say.

* * *

I guess when Austin said it's been a while since he took his motorcycle out, he really meant it's been a _while _considering all of the jaws that drop when we pull up to the school. Or maybe that's just because of how bad-ass we look. I've never been on a motorcycle before-shocker-so at first I was pretty scared. But once I saw that after all these years, Austin still knew what he was doing, I eased up a bit.

Austin parks the bike and turns the loud engine off. It's absence almost feels weird. I stand, my legs shaking a bit, and so does Austin. The dark visor on the helmet was covering my face, and the one on Austin's helmet covered his. Austin removes his helmet and smiles, "Woo!" he exclaims, "I forgot how fun that was!"

I take off my helmet and smile up at him, "I've gotta admit, that would be a bit difficult in heals." I say.

"Yeah, I knew it was your first time on a bike. _That_ would be more of an _expert_ biker chick thing." Austin says.

I laugh and roll my eyes.

Trish and Dez walk over, awestruck, "Damn!" is all Dez says.

"I know, right! It's been forever." Austin says.

"No. I said 'damn' because I'm really able to get a look at the height difference between you too since Ally isn't wearing ridiculously high heals." Dez says. We just stare at him, "But the bike thing is cool too." he says.

"Look at our Ally, being a bad-ass biker chick. How did she react when you picked her up from her house on this thing?" Trish asks Austin.

It dawns upon us that Trish and Dez are unaware that I'm staying with Austin.

Austin and I glance at each other, then return our attention to Trish and Dez, "Um...I didn't _have _to pick her up..." he says.

"What are you talking about?" Dez asks.

Trish suddenly gasps, and then looks furious. She yanks my arm and pulls me toward her, "Do you mean to tell me that you two have been dating for _two days _and you're already spending the night?!"

"Trish, it's not like that!" Austin says.

Trish releases me as Dez asks, "Then what _is _it like?" he asks, not nearly as angered as Trish. He, as the rest of us were, was afraid of Trish more or less.

"Ally's _staying _with me." Austin says, pulling me too him protectively and putting his arm around me.

Trish furrows her eyebrows together in confusion, "Huh? What about your parents?"

I pause, "I haven't lived with my parents since before I moved here. My parents live in Orlando." I confess.

"Then who did you stay with before you were living with Austin?" Dez asks.

There's a pause.

"My brother, Jake." I say, "My parents never gave a shit about me so they sent me to Miami to work Sonic Boom so that they wouldn't have to, and I lived with my alcoholic brother but he started to get abusive to Austin let me stay with him, okay?" I ask. I push Austin's arm that was around me away, then push passed Trish and Dez and start walking into the school.

* * *

Austin's POV

I find Ally at her locker, actually able to open it without any trouble now, as she did when she'd first come here. She and I have both grown a lot in those past couple of months. I walk up to her as she starts gathering her books.

"Hey," I say, "Are you okay?"

Ally sighs, "Yeah...I'm sorry I ran off."

"No, it's fine; it's fine." I say, wrapping my arms around her from behind, "Don't worry about any of that. Everything is gonna be fine."

Ally nods, hopefully believing me.

* * *

After school, we headed to the studio after we got May. Sometimes it's hard juggling school and music and, you know, being a parent, but it's totally worth it. We only need to record a couple more songs for the album! I've already recorded 'All or Nothing' and Jimmy thinks it'll be a huge hit. After we finish recording the songs, the editing process will begin. I'm new at this, so I'm not sure how much editing goes into an album, but Jimmy promised no auto tune-thank you God!

After words, there's gonna be a photo shoot for my first magazine article! Some of those are going to be used in the magazine, but one of those pictures will be used for the cover of the album.

It's funny...after May died...I never thought I'd be able to do something like this...Weird how life sometimes turns around on you, isn't it?

Ally and May have certainly gotten a lot closer, in just the past couple of _days_. May is currently sitting on Ally's lap, and they're watching me while I'm in the studio. They try to come as often as they can, which I love. Having my two favorite people with me while I'm doing my favorite thing is just...the best...

* * *

Right now, we're in the car on our way back to the apartment. During school, and while we were at the studio-since EVERYONE was there-Ally and Trish and Dez talked things out and everything is good now. I'm glad. I really didn't need any more high school drama on my hands.

I'm not even paying attention to what song is playing on the radio, just the girl next to me that's singing along to it.

_I don't mind spending everyday..._

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain..._

_Look for the girl with a broken smile..._

_Ask her if she wants to say a while._

_And she will...Be loved_

_And she will...Be loved_

Ally catches me staring at her, then turns bright red and stops singing.

"Don't stop, babe. You're good." I say.

Ally blushes even more, "Well, I-"

"I think you should be trying for a record deal." I admit.

"Well...No, I can't, Austin. You know I have stage fright." Ally says.

"Ally, how did you get your stage fright?" May pipes up from behind us in the back seat.

"Yeah, how _did_ you get your stage fright?" I ask.

Ally sighs, "I was auditioning for this really high-up music school in New York, M.U.N.Y. , or 'Music University of New York'."

"You auditioned for M.U.N.Y.?! That's the best music school in the country!" I say.

"I know. I also knew that this school, this _audition_ could make or break my music career that I've been dreaming about since I was five. And the guy holding the auditions was just...awful. And when it was time for me to audition...well...I froze." Ally says, "It was the most humiliating experience of my life...I haven't been able to perform since." she says, "That is, until I met you of course. I can actually sing in front of you two."

"But you have a really good voice, Ally!" May says.

"You really do, babe." I say.

Ally gives a sad smile, "Thanks." Is all she says.

* * *

A week later, Ally's POV

Austin is working late, and May is asleep. It's actually kind of nice to have some time for myself for a bit. I'm currently reading this amazing book, and it's really long too. But it's such a big book, I started it _twenty _minutes ago and I'm _only _half way through it.

I perk up when I hear a knock at the door. It must be Austin; he probably just forgot his key again. I put a bookmark in my book, then stand from the couch. I quietly walk over to the door, and open it...

To reveal Jake.

"Jake?!" I whisper yell, so not to wake May.

Jake looks up at me and has tears streaming down his face, "Please, help me." he says.

My eyes widen. At first I wanted nothing to do with him, but now I'm beginning to get worried, "Here, come in." I say.

Jake steps into the apartment and hugs me. I'm taken aback, but I hug him in return. When we come apart, I close the door and lead Jake to the couch. We sit down and Jake attempts to regain his composure.

"Jake, what's going on?" I ask.

Jake doesn't answer right away.

"Jake?" I ask.

Jake sniffs, then looks up at me, as he was originally looking down at his hands, "I was drunk...Still kinda am...And...I crashed the car..."

My eyes widen, "You what?! Oh my God! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, and nobody else got hurt either...but I know that someone could have..."

"Wait, how did you even find me?"

"I asked around town." Jake says.

"So...What are you here for?"

Jake pauses, "I'm ready to get help." he says, "I know I have a problem...and I'm ready to get help."

I can't help but smile, "Oh, Jake." I say, "We'll get you help."

"Really?" he asks.

I nod. I smile, then hug my older brother.

When we come apart, I grab my phone, "You obviously can't drive, and Austin is working late and I can't leave May. I'll call you a cab, okay?" I ask. Jake nods.

* * *

Austin arrives home about twenty minutes after Jake leaves. And I finished my book!

"Hey." Austin greets when he walks in, "Jeeze, it's late. What are you still doing up?" Austin asks.

"Um...I need to talk to you." I say, "Jake decided to stop by."

Austin's eyes widen, "What?!"

"It's okay, it's okay. It was after May fell asleep. He came here because he wants to get help, Austin."

Austin's face softens, "Really?"

I nod and smile, "Yeah."

Austin smiles in return, and hugs me.

* * *

"Alright, Jake, and here is your room." Our tour guide, Lillian says. Today, I'm helping Jake check into the rehab center. We just got a tour of the grounds, and now we're at Jake's room. He's got a private room, and it's very nice, "And you can have visitors any day, from 10 am to 8 pm." she says.

Jake and I nod.

"Okay then. We'll let you rest for today, and your first meeting is tomorrow morning. Recreational hours are from 1-4 in the afternoon. You can go anywhere, as long as you don't leave the grounds of course. Anytime you wish to go somewhere outside the grounds, you'll need a day pass and someone to be with you at all times. Any other questions?"

Jake and I exchange a look, "No, I think we're good." he says.

"Alright. I'll leave you to unpack. Holler if you need anything." Lillian says before leaving the room.

"She was nice." I comment.

Jake nods, "Pretty too."

"Ohh, is my Jakey getting a crush?"

"Shut up, you're the one living with her boyfriend and his daughter. And you're still in high school." Jake says.

"Whatever."

"How is all of that going by the way?"

"Really good, actually." I say.

"That's good." Jake says.

There's a pause.

"Are you gonna be okay here?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Jake smiles, "You don't have to worry about me, Ally. I'm happy about this."

I smile, "Good," I say, before hugging him, "I'm proud of you." I say, "I'm glad you're doing this. It's gonna be so great for you."

Jake smiles, "I know." he says.

"Well, I need to get going. You'll be okay?"

"Yes, Ally, I'll be fine." Jake assures me.

"Okay," I say, hugging him again, "I love you."

"Love you too, little sis." he says.

I kiss my cheek, then grab my purse and walk out of his room, then out of the rehab center.

**YAY! Jake is getting help! What do you think about Austin wanting Ally to get a record deal? How are things going to go with Jake in rehab? So many questions!**

**ALSO! I have just found out that EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES has been nominated for MysteryMe317's Best Auslly Story of 2013! So vote for my stories! Except for this story. You can't vote for 'May' because it doesn't qualify because it wasn't completed in 2013. But all of my other stories qualify! Also vote for other stories that you liked in 2013!**

**And as always, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV

I walk into the bedroom and find Ally sitting on the bed. Her hair was in a messy bun piled on top of her head and she was wearing her glasses. She still looked amazing. She was writing in her book, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey." I say, walking in and sitting on the bed next to her.

Ally looks up from her book and smiles, "Hey." she says.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Ally pauses, "Writing a song..." she says.

That's right, I remember Ally saying she wrote songs and wrote them down in her book, "Can I hear it?" I ask.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't finished yet." she says.

"Come on. Give me a sneak peak." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes and smiles, "Fine." she says. She looks over for a place to starts, then begins to sing.

_If you wanna cry_

_I'll be your shoulder..._

_If you wanna laugh_

_I'll be your smile..._

_If you wanna fly_

_I will be your sky_

_Anything you need_

_That's what I'll be..._

_You can come to me..._

She looks back up at me, and it this point I'm awe struck, "So...What did you think?" she asks.

"Ally...That song was incredible..." I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah!" I say, hugging her. I then get an idea, "I want you to sing that at my album release party."

"What? But Austin, that's _your _night; I don't want to take that away from you. Besides, I have stage fright. There's no way I'd be able to sing this in front of all of those people. _And..._" she says the last part a bit softer, "it's supposed to be a duet."

I smile, "Then what if I sing it with you?" I ask.

"What?"

"What if we sing it together?" I ask, "I'll be with you the entire time. It'll be like we're singing in the car, or in the practice room."

Ally thinks for a minute, "Well..."

"Ally, I have faith in you. You can do this." I say.

Ally slowly smiles, "Okay." she finally says.

I smile and kiss her. Faze one of Operation 'Get Ally a Record Deal' is complete.

* * *

Ally's POV

Can I do this? I don't know if I can do this. Please, of course I can do this! Can I do this?

I try to keep calm the best I can. I really don't need to be distracted while curling May's hair.

"Okay, just one more strand." I tell her.

"Does it look pretty?" she asks me.

I finish the curl and release it from the curling iron, "You tell me." I say. I turn her around so that she's facing the mirror and so that she can see her hair, which was now in curls. She gasps.

"It looks so beautiful! Thank you, Ally!" she exclaims.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And it looks great with your dress." I say.

May was in a white dress with black polka dots and a black sash going across it. She really did look like a little princess.

"Thanks. You look really pretty too, Ally." she says.

I was in a navy blue strapless dress that was fitting until it reached my hips, then it flows down to my knees. Then I have a small black cover up over it. Lastly, my hair was in a nice bun in the middle of my head, and I was wearing the necklace that Austin gave me for Valentine's Day.

"Thank you, sweetie." I say.

"Are you nervous about singing tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Don't be. You got a really good voice, Ally." she says.

I smile. Austin then walks in wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a black tie-and I'm pretty sure it's a clip-on-with a black blazer over it, "You guys ready to go?" he asks. He looks us up and down, "Wow. You both look great." he says.

"Daddy, look! Ally made my hair curly!" May says.

"I see that, and she did a very good job." Austin says.

"I feel like a princess!" she says.

"You look like one too...But you need one last thing." Austin says. He walks over to the dresser, "Now, I'm not supposed to give this to you for quite a while now, but I think you're old enough." he says.

I'm genuinely curious as to what he's referring to.

He takes out a small box and kneels down in front of May, "This...This is from your mom." he says. He opens the box to reveal a little necklace, a locket. May gasps when she sees it, "I wasn't supposed to give it to you until you turned five, but I think you're ready now." he says, "And look inside." he says, opening the locket.

"Who's that?" May asks, looking at the picture of the woman on one side of the locket. The other side was empty.

"That's your mom." Austin says. He puts the necklace on May, "Now, this is only supposed to be worn on special occasions like this, where we have to dress up."

"Okay. I'll have to make sure I wear it when you and Ally get married." May says. And with that, she walks out of the room.

Austin and I just stare at each other, then laugh. Austin stands back up.

"That was really sweet." I tell him.

"Well, you and I have been getting a lot of the attention lately. I figured she deserved some." He says, "You ready to go?"

I nod. I put on my black pumps that make me a bit taller, then we walk out. May walks out of her room with her shoes on, Austin grabs his keys, and we walk out of the apartment.

* * *

I'm currently pacing backstage. May is with Austin's parents, and he and I are backstage, waiting for Jimmy to announce Austin.

"Babe, you've gotta stop pacing." Austin says.

"Well it's either this, or chew my hair. And my hair looks very nice and I don't wanna ruin it, so I'm gonna pace." I say.

Austin walks over to me and kisses me. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his neck. We come apart and he presses his forehead to mine, "Better?" he whispers.

I nod, "Better." I say.

We break the embrace as Jimmy walks over, "Ready to go?" he asks.

"Absolutely." Austin says.

"Alright. Good luck, Austin. You too, Ally." he says.

"Thanks." Austin says. All I can do is nod.

Jimmy walks on stage and takes a microphone, "How's everybody doing tonight?" he asks, "It is my honor to introduce to you, Starr Record's newest recording artist, and my newest rock star, Austin Moon!" Jimmy says.

Austin quickly kisses me one last time, then walks on stage with his acoustic guitar, "Thank you, everybody." he says, "It's been my dream for as long as I can remember to become a musician. I've dreamed about this night ever since I was a little kid; performing in front of all of you to celebrate the release of my first album. But I'm honored to announce that I won't be performing for you alone, nor will I be performing one of _my _songs." he says, "Singing with me, one of _her _original songs, please give it up for Ally Dawson."

I'm handed a microphone and I slowly walk on stage. The lights on my face hurt my eyes, but I can still see all of the people staring at me. I can't breath, and my palms are starting to sweat.

"Hey," I hear Austin say to me, "you can do this."

I swallow, then nod. Austin starts playing his guitar, and I take a deep breath before I start to sing.

_Ally_/**Austin**/_**Both**_

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that..._

_Can pull you in..._

_Someone will throw it_

When Austin starts singing, and I know that he's here with me, I start to calm down a bit.

**And when your'e afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel**

**Strong again...**

**Someone will know it**

I start singing with him, and our voices harmonize.

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**'Cause someone's gonna be there**_

_**When you don't...**_

_**When you don't...**_

_**If you wanna cry**_

_**I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh**_

_**I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly**_

_**I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need**_

_**That's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me...**_

I feel a smile curl across my face as I start to sing again.

_You struggle inside_

_Losing your mind_

_Fighting and trying..._

_To be yourself..._

_When somebody lets you_

**Out in the cold**

**But no where to go**

**Feeling like no one**

**Could understand...**

**Then somebody gets you**

_**So take a breath and let it go**_

_**And try to have a little hope**_

_**'Cause someone's gonna be there**_

_**When you don't...**_

_**When you don't...**_

_**If you wanna cry**_

_**I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh**_

_**I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly**_

_**I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need**_

_**That's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_Like a chain that never breaks_

_Like a truth that never bends_

_Like a glue that takes a broken heart_

_And puts it back again_

_It's the feeling that you get_

_It's the moment that you know_

_That no matter what the future holds_

_You'll never be alone_

**_If you wanna cry_**

**_I'll be your shoulder_**

**_If you wanna laugh_**

**_I'll be your smile_**

**_If you wanna fly_**

**_I will be your sky_**

**_Anything you need_**

**_That's what I'll be_**

**_If you wanna climb_**

**_I'll be your ladder_**

**_If you wanna run _**

**_I'll be your road_**

**_If you want a friend_**

**_Doesn't matter when_**

**_Anything you need_**

**_That's what I'll be_**

**_You can come to me..._**

_You can come to me_

_Yeah..._

Everyone cheers, and my smile grows. Austin puts his guitar behind him and faces me, "Ally, you did it!"

"I did it!" I exclaim as the realization hits me. Austin hugs me, then picks me up and spins me around.

"Give it up for Ally Dawson everybody!" Austin says into the microphone. Everyone cheers. I give a small wave, then walk off the stage, "Thank you so much, babe. Now, this is a new one of mine. This song's called 'Illusion'." he says.

I walk down to Trish and Dez and May as Austin starts singing.

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm puttin' on a show_

"Ally, there's someone we'd like you to meet." Dez says.

A tall, dark skinned man approaches me, "Ally Dawson. Let me get right to the point. I'm Ronnie Ramone, and I _loved _your performance with Austin."

"You did?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I'm going to get right to the point. I want to make a record with you." he says.

My eyes widen, "Oh my goodness, yes I would love to!" I say.

"Great! I'll let you enjoy the party, but I'll be in touch." he says. And with that, he walks away.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim.

"Your welcome." Trish and Dez say in unison.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Austin, Dez and I invited Ronnie Ramone to come see you perform with Austin! We were all in on this." Trish says.

My jaw drops, "You guys are the best!" I say, hugging them. When we come apart, I pick up May.

"Isn't this great, Ally?! Now _both _of my parents are gonna be rockstars!" May exclaims.

I smile, but then my smile falls as the realization hits me...

I had no idea May considered me a parent...

_Somewhere in a dream..._

_We'll meet again my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here..._

_And I won't be_

_Won't be_

_Won't be_

_Just an Illusion..._

_Yeah baby_

I watch Austin and smile as he continues to sing and dance across the stage.

_Step up!_

_On the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_(It's just an Illusion)_

_1,2,3 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin' girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_It's just an Illusion_

Everyone cheers and applauds.

"Thank you everyone!" Austin says into the mic. He jumps off stage and walks over to me, "Hey!" he says.

"Since when do you _dance?_" Is the first thing I say, smirking.

Austin chuckles and puts his arm around me, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, baby." he says.

I laugh, but then get to thinking. Does that mean Austin knows that May considers me a parent?

* * *

Tonight was an amazing night. We're all pretty tired though. I rub May's back as she lays face down on her bed, and I sing her a lullaby.

_Down in the valley..._

_The valley so low..._

_Hang your head over..._

_Hear the wind blow..._

May's eyes droop shut, and I smile to myself as I'm able to get her to sleep.

_Hang your head over..._

_Hear the wind blow..._

_Hear the wind blow..._

May's tired. Her eyes are shut, and she's almost asleep, but she whispers, barely loud enough for even me to hear, "Night, Mommy..."

My eyes widen...She's just tired is all. She doesn't know what she's saying.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I say. I kiss the top of her head and walk out of her bedroom.

I walk into mine and Austin's room, "She's out." I say.

Austin nods, "Tonight really was amazing."

"It really was." I say.

Austin stands up and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on his chest. I let out a small hum, and I feel relaxed.

"You know, Prom is in a couple weeks." Austin says.

"It is." I state, trying to stay calm as my heart rate suddenly accelerates.

Austin kisses the top of my head, then says, "Do you wanna go?"

"Austin Monica Moon," I start, "Are you asking me to Prom?"

"Yes, I am, Ally...I don't know your middle name...Dawson." he says.

I laugh, "I would love to go with you...And I am never telling you my middle name." I say.

**I don't think I ever said her middle name in this story so I just did this! What do you think of the performance? What about May's feelings about Ally, or Austin and Ally together? What's gonna happen at Prom?**

**IMPORTANT! I HAVE A NEW STORY AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO CHECK IT OUT! It's called "The Ghost In The Mirror" and it's unlike anything I've ever written before. If you guys leave lots of nice reviews and favorites and follows, I'll update it today! It only has one chapter so far, but I'd really love for you guys to read it. Let me know what you think!**

**And, as always, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today? So, I went back to work yesterday by having my first audition in nearly a month! And I have another one today! Both are for short films, so wish me luck! I also start school on Wednesday. UGH! But at least now everything I do is in sunny California :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**emeralgreenlove: Oh my goodness, thank you so much! Your review made me smile. I'm excited for it too, and I know everything that's going to happen!**

**AwesomeAusllyrockinRaura: First of all, I LOVE your penname, haha. We quite obviously ship the same things, haha. And thank you! I've been working really hard on this story.**

**RossLynchLover13 (Guest): Thank you so much!**

**Storygurl16: Awefantabmazing, huh? I like the sound of that. It should be used more often.**

**J Is Me 2517: Thanks! I think it was pretty cute too. I'm excited for the outcome of this story.**

**writermeAL: If you're worried that stuff with the original May is going to cause drama, don't you worry. THAT is not going to be what starts the drama in this story, tee hee hee.**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Yeah, I tried to update as soon as I could. And thank you! That was one of my favorite parts as well.**

**Alright, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Today is Ally's first day in the studio, and we all came down to support her. Ronnie was perfectly fine with it too. Right now, Ally is recording what in my opinion, is one of the best songs she's ever written. She says it's about what her life was like back when she still lived with her parents, and before Jake decided to get help. I guess, it's about what her life was like before she came to Miami and things started to turn around for her. It's actually pretty sad, but...it's really good. **(Another James Durban song, haha! I don't own 'Everything Burns'.)**

Ally strummed her acoustic guitar and began to sing.

_She sits in a corner..._

_Singing herself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of her promises_

_That no one seems to keep..._

_She no longer cries to herself_

_No tears left to wash away..._

_Just diaries of empty pages_

_Feelings gone astray..._

_But she will sing_

_'Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams..._

_All of this hate_

_All of this pain..._

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger rains..._

_'Till everything burns..._

We all nod our heads to the beat of the song, watching Ally as her focus is on nothing more than the song.

_Walking through life unnoticed_

_Knowing that no one cares..._

_Too consumed in their masquerade_

_No one sees her there_

_But she will sing_

_'Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams..._

_All of this hate_

_All of this pain..._

_I'l burn it all down_

_As my anger rains_

_'Till everything burns_

_Everything burns_

_Everything burns_

_Watching it all fade away..._

_'Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams..._

_All of this hate_

_All of this pain..._

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger rains_

_'Till everything burns_

She repeats those last couple of lines a couple more times, and then the song ends. She looks up at all of us, as if to be asking our opinion. We all applaud and smile. Ally smiles in return. She sets down the guitar and takes off her headphones, then walks out of the booth.

"You guys really liked it?" she asks.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" I say, hugging her.

"Thanks, guys. This all has just been...amazing. But I'm certainly looking forward to relaxing a bit tonight." she says.

I nod and turn to May, "May, you've got everything packed right?"

May nods, "Yup! I'm all ready!" she says.

"I'm SO excited for tonight. Noah finally got the guts to ask me to prom." Trish says.

"Carrie is going with me." Dez says.

We all just stare at him.

"How did you get a girl like Carrie?" Trish asks.

"She's a waitress at that Mexican place. I'm pretty sure she liked me, so I asked her and she said yes." Dez says. **(PS, you guys are gonna wanna remember all of this. If you wanna know why, PM me.)**

"If I were you guys, I would be a bit careful though. That Piper girl has eyes for you, Austin." Trish says. **(Remember that too.)**

"Whatever. Nothing is gonna stop Ally and I from having the best time, tonight." I say.

* * *

I haven't worn a tux since the Valentine's Day dance Freshmen year. It almost feels weird. We dropped May off at my parents house today after Ally finished up in the studio. Now, I'm just waiting her to finish getting ready. Most guys wouldn't admit this, but I'm actually pretty excited for tonight. Ever since Ally and I got together, we really haven't been on an official 'date'. I'm not sure if Prom counts, but it certainly does to us.

I'm also really nervous about tonight. Ally and I have been together for about three months, and tonight, I am determined to tell her I love her. Neither of us have said it yet, frankly because I think we're afraid to. Ally's never said it to anyone before, and I've only ever said it to one other person, and I've never been sure I was ever going to be able to say it to anyone again until Ally walked into my life.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the bedroom door opens and in walks Ally. She was in a simple black, floor length dress, and she looked absolutely beautiful. **(I know that in the actual prom episode, Ally wears a red dress, but this is fanfiction so anything can happen (: )**

Her hair flowed down her shoulders perfectly, and her lips practically called out to me in that bright red lipstick.

"So...What do you think?" she asks.

"I think," I say, pulling out a corsage, "that you look perfect." I say, sliding the flower on her wrist. She also wore the necklace that I gave her for Valentine's Day.

"So do you." Ally says.

I smile, then lean down and quickly kiss her. We both smile when we come apart.

"Ready to go? The limo's waiting." I say.

Ally nods. We lace our fingers together, then walk out of the apartment.

* * *

We walk into the school and find everything already in full swing. Someone captures a picture of Ally and I and we smile.

"You know, I have to say, now that I've seen you dance, I'm a little bit intimidated. I have two left feet." Ally says.

We walk into the gym where Prom is being held. A slow song comes on.

"Come on, Als, it's a slow song. You don't even have to dance to these. Just...sway." I say, taking both of her hands and pulling her out to the dance floor. She smiles and rolls her eyes, then wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist. As the song goes on, I gradually pull her closer to me, until her chest is pressed against mine, and her head is rested in the crook of my neck. I kiss the top of her head. I guess this is as good a time as any to do this.

"Ally," I say, "I-"

"Alright, Marino High Senior Class! How're we all doin' tonight!" The DJ says, cutting me off. Everyone cheers, "Awesome! We're gonna speed things up a little bit."

A really loud, really fast song suddenly comes on.

Ally tries to say something, practically having to shout over the music.

"What?!" I ask.

This isn't quite turning out the way I hoped it would.

* * *

Finally another slow song comes on. Ally wraps her arms around my neck again and looks up at me, "You know, I'm having a really good time tonight. I didn't go to my Junior Prom last year." she says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"My school sucked. It wasn't worth it."

"How so?"

"They found out that a lesbian couple was coming and almost cancelled the entire thing." **(I read an article that this happened in real life, that a school cancelled it's prom because a lesbian couple was coming. Stuff like that in the world needs to stop, just because people are gay. The way gay people are treated in today's society is sick. They have every right a straight person has.)**

"That's stupid!"

"Thank you!" Ally says, "So what about you? Did you go to your Junior Prom?"

"No. I never had a reason to." I say, truthfully.

"Well, I'm glad we came tonight."

"I am too." I say, "Listen, there's been something I've been trying to tell you all night-"

"Hey, look who it is!" A familiar voice says. Trish and her date, Noah, walk over with Dez and his date, Carrie. I still am clueless as to how he got a girl like her, but if they're both happy.

"Hey..." I say, starting to get irritated.

"Oh my goodness, Trish you look gorgeous. Lookin' good too, Dez." Ally says.

"Thanks." Trish and Dez say in unison.

"Yay, we all look great. Now if you'll excuse us, Ally and I have some business to take care of." I say. I twirl Ally around and we dance off into another direction.

Ally suddenly looks uncomfortable, "Piper keeps giving me weird looks." she says, looking at the girl, Piper, who is looking over at us whilst dancing with her date, Gavin.

"Ally, you and I both have recording contracts and big name record labels. We're gonna be stars! Which means we're gonna get some dirty looks once in a while. Trust me, you'll get used to it." I say.

* * *

Ally's POV

I had the absolute time of my life! I'm never going to forget tonight. They say you never forget your Prom, and now I know what they mean by that.

"Tonight was...amazing." I say.

"It was good, but it almost doesn't feel...complete. Like we didn't get to do everything we could have. But it _was _an amazing night."

"Mmm hmm." I say, in complete and utter bliss.

We reach the apartment and stop. Austin looks at me for a moment, then takes a step toward me. A couple steps later and he's got me completely backed up against the wall. Our lips lightly brush against each other at first, but then he kisses me...the most amazing kiss...Slow, tender, loving...I wrap my arms around his neck and attempt to push my self closer to him, if that's even possible.

We come apart, and Austin takes a step back so that he can look at me. He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear, then cups the side of my face with his hand. I smile, but then suddenly get nervous as I see the look on Austin's face. He looked so...serious. I'm not sure if I've ever seen him look this serious towards me before. However I soon come to realize that I mirror the look on his face, wondering what it is that he wants to say.

He leans in a bit closer to me, but is still able to look into my eyes, and I'm able to look into his.

"I love you." he says.

My eyes widen.

"_Now _the night is complete." he continues.

Despite how shocked I am at his words, I can't help the small smile that forms on my lips, "I love you too." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. He holds me tight to him, and I never want him to let me go.

We break the embrace and he lightly pecks my lips. Then he does it again. Then he kisses me longer, backing me up against the wall again. He lightly licked my lips, and I opened my mouth to grant him access. My fingers found their way into his hair as his hands slid down my waist and found themselves on my behind.

We came apart, panting for air. Austin releases me, then grabs his keys and unlocks the door to the apartment. The door opens, and Austin sets his keys down. He grabs both of my hands, then walks backwards into the apartment, pulling me with him. I only let go for a brief moment to shut the door, then I put my hand back in his. His eyes darkened, but not in a way that scared me. I knew he loved me, and I knew that he wanted to show me. I mirrored the expression on his face as he walked backwards into the bedroom, pulling me in with him. I only let go of his hand one last time to shut the bedroom door.

**BAM! So that's the prom chapter. What did you guys think? Also, with those things that I told you to PM me about, feel free to!**

**IMPORTANT! If you haven't already, check out my new story, "The Ghost In The Mirror". It's an auslly story, and I will be updating it as soon as I'm finished with this one.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! Every single one of my stories except for 'May' and 'TGITM' or 'The Ghost In The Mirror' have been nominated for Mysteryme317's 'Best Auslly Story of 2013'! The reason why the other two weren't nominated is because they weren't completed in 2013. Anyways, I'm pretty sure today is the day you can no longer cast nominations. Now, you vote. So please, vote for your favorite one of my stories! Thanks!**

**And, as always, REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today?**

**I GOT A CALLBACK! I got a callback for one of my auditions! The callback is on Saturday, so wish me luck!**

**I GOT INTO A TV TAPING! Unfortunately, it wasn't Austin and Ally. It was for a NEW Disney show that hasn't even aired yet, called 'Girl Meets World'. It's a spin off of 'Boy Meets World' and it was SUPER fun! I can't wait for it to be on TV!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**storygirl0728: Oh, thank you! I like both of the stories that I'm working on now, and am excited for the outcome of them. And thanks for voting! I'd love for one of my stories to win!**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: Thank you! I'm not sure if that's a word either, but it is now because you just said it!**

**R5AAFan: Haha, yes I know what you mean. Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so much after only just starting to read it :)**

**Bella Nguyen: Well, not in the story. However, in the actual TV show...**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura: Ah, the person with my favorite penname! Thank you so much! It was one of my favorites too, and it's an honor to be nominated! Please vote for me! I'd love to actually win. And I absolutely agree with you. When I saw the article about that, I knew I had to spread the word about how sick and cruel that was. What better way to spread the word about something than fanfiction?!**

**RossR5: Well, I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you!**

**AusslyLover3000: Hun. We're getting there. Just be patient with me, haha :)**

**writermeAL: Yay I'm not the only one who knows a bunch of spoilers!**

**Ausllyshipps: Sorry, hun. I've gotten in trouble for smut before, and I'm not going down that road again. Also, this story is rated T :)**

**THE NEW R5 VIDEO FOR 'FORGET ABOUT YOU' CAME OUT I'M SO EXCITED!**

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR ME FOR MysteryMe317's 'Best Auslly Story of 2013'!**

**Okay, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I blink a couple of times in attempt to wake myself up, but in a way, I really don't want to. I just...want to lay here. I snuggle closer into Austin's chest-if that's possible-and I hear him chuckle and tighten his grip on me. He kisses the top of my head and even though I'm trying to act like I'm asleep, I can't help but smile. I turn over so that I'm laying on my stomach, and I look over at Austin who's smiling at me.

"Morning." he says.

"Hi." I say in return.

He leans in and plants a playful kiss on my lips, and then we just sort of...stare at each other for a minute. He starts lazily drawing patterns on my bare back. Sometimes he'll play with a piece of my hair.

I finally start laughing, "What are you doing?" I ask.

Austin gives a small smile, "God, you're beautiful..." he says, almost at a whisper level. My smile fades, but in a good way, as I now mirror his look of seriousness and love and longing, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" he asks me.

My smile comes back, "I'm fine." I assure him, "What time to we have to get May?"

"Not until one." Austin says.

It was nine at the moment. My smile grows, "Good. I just wanna lay here with you. It feels...nice." I say, closing my eyes again in bliss.

I feel Austin move closer to me and whisper in my ear, "Is that all you want to do?" he asks, seductively.

I open my eyes to find that his have darkened and clouded over.

I smirk, "Nope." I say, "Just making sure you were paying attention." I say.

And with that, Austin kisses me and we resume where we previously left off.

* * *

"Hi, kids! How was it?!" Mimi asks, enthusiastically, referring to Prom.

"It was great, Mom, thanks." Austin says, "Did she do alright?"

"Oh, she's just fine. Come on in." Mimi says, showing us into their house.

Just as we walk in, Mike walks down stairs carrying May, "Daddy!" she exclaims.

Mike sets her down and she rushes over to us. Austin scoops her up and kisses her cheek, "Hey, munchkin. Did you have a good time?"

"Uh huh." May says. She looks over at me, "Hi M-Ally." May says, saving herself from what I'm pretty sure would have been 'Mom'. I look over to see if Austin caught it. He doesn't look like it, but I can totally tell that he did.

Dammit.

* * *

Two weeks later, Austin's POV

We're on the set of my first music video! Well, Dez and I are anyways. Dez is directing it. Ally and Trish are at Ramone Records for Ally's studio time, and May is there too. Speaking of May, I'm still not sure I'm really over the fact that she almost called Ally 'Mom' when we picked her up after Prom. Ally and I haven't talked about it, mainly because I'm not even sure if she caught it.

But, we all have bigger priorities to focus on. Like, how we're graduating in a week! I'm FINALLY getting out of that hell hole that is considered school. And yet, I still can't focus on the whole May and Ally thing...

"Something on your mind?" Dez asks, walking up to me.

I pause, "Yeah..." I finally say.

"Well, what's up? Talk to me, man." Dez says.

"Well...Nothing _bad _is happening, it's just...When Ally and I picked May up from my parent's house the day after Prom, May _almost _called Ally 'Mom'..." I admit.

Dez raises his eyebrows, "Really." he states.

"Yeah. I _want _to be happy about it, I'm just worried about how Ally feels. I'm not even sure if she caught it." I say.

"Austin, you know Ally. If something's bugging her, she's going to come to you. So it either didn't faze her, or she didn't catch it." Dez says. He then stands up, "Okay, people! Let's get going here!" Dez says, running off to get his camera. Dear God. When Dez is in director mode, no one is safe.

* * *

We're graduating in a week! I cannot tell you how excited I am! After we graduate, Austin and I are going to be able to move on with our careers, and with each other.

I walk out of the studio and grab my bottle of water. May is playing a game on my phone, and Trish walks over to me, "Great job, Ally." she says.

"Thanks. I'm really feeling it this time." I say.

Trish nods, "So, how are things with you and Austin?" she asks.

"Great. Why?" I ask.

Trish smirks, "No reason..." she says.

"Trish..." I say.

"Ally, please. You've had that after-sex glow for the passed two weeks!" Trish whisper-yells.

"Trish! Will you keep it down! My daughter is sitting right over there!"

"I know, I'm just messing with you-wait what?" she asks.

"Ally! Let's get you back in there!" Mr. Ramone calls.

"Okay." I say. I walk back into the studio, but Trish's jaw is still dropped at me. What did I say?

I put on the headphones and face the microphone.

"Okay, Ally, let's just go until the first chorus." he says.

I nod. The music starts playing, and I begin to sing.

_I've been wishing for...something missing_

_To fill this empty space..._

_To show the person behind...the curtain_

_So you'll understand_

_Who I really am..._

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it_

_I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be..._

_The me that you don't see..._

The music stops.

"Great job, Ally." Ronnie says.

"Thanks, Mr. Ramone." I say.

Trish is looking at me in such a weird way. What the hell did I say?!

I take the headphones off and take another sip out of my water bottle.

And I almost spit it out when I come to the realization of what I said that made Trish look at me so strangely.

"You okay?" Ronnie asks.

I nod, "Just went down the wrong pipe." I lie.

* * *

I walk into May's room to check on her. She's holding her locket, looking at the picture of her mother, the original May. I smile to myself, then walk back into the living room and sit next to the couch with Austin.

"She was looking at her locket." I tell him, "Austin, were there any...I don't know...complications with May's pregnancy? Like, did any of you, well, you know...see it coming?" I ask.

Austin pauses, "Well," he starts, "the doctors _did _say that there could be some complications, even the possibility of a miscarriage...She didn't really have that healthy of a pregnancy...Her body just couldn't handle it I guess. Why?"

I shrug, "Just curious." I say. Austin is usually able to tell when I'm lying. Hopefully, that isn't the case this time.

Austin's POV

She's hiding something.

**Okay, that was a really short, really crappy filler chapter. BUT lots of things happened here. What is Ally hiding? (It's either going to be exactly what you think, or not even close to what you think). Why was she curious about May's complications when she was pregnant? May almost called Ally 'Mom'. What's going to happen in that situation? And what about Jake? Have you forgotten about him? What's going to happen in that situation?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
